They're in love Bleep the war
by King of the Ashers
Summary: Three part story. 1st part is Hermione/Bellatrix. 2nd part is Harry/Draco. 3rd is the war. This story features femslash and slash couples, if you don't like then don't read. Strong M rating.
1. BellatrixHermione

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Those looking for smut in this chapter I apologize in advance. I'm trying for this thing called a plot, hopefully you'll enjoy anyway.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

The trio apparated behind an old run down warehouse in a not so good part of London in the middle of the night. The alley they landed in smelled like stale piss and rotted meat, a family of rats made up what appeared to be a living carpet that made its way down the alley and behind an over flowing garbage can.

"So this is the Order's new headquarters?" Ron said. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Shut up Ron, this is the best they could do." Harry snapped at him.

"Really?" Hermione shot at him, the venom in her voice more deadly than Nagini's. "This is a fucking shit hole!" She said, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

"What the fuck do the two of you expect?" Harry asked them.

"I don't know, anything but this. The Dark Lord has Malfoy Manor as his headquarters and we have this! Aren't we the ones saving the wizarding world's ass! I'd expect someone to at least offer up a basement at an inn somewhere." She ranted.

"I know what you mean, truly I do. But the fact is no one will and this is the best we got so let's fucking deal okay." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get inside." Ron said walking to the back door.

The door was locked and sealed by magic. After pounding on it for twenty minutes someone finally opened it. The three were dragged in by wand point. There were no lights on save for dim muggle lamp hanging from the ceiling. The trio were stripped of their wands and shoved under the light.

"Oi, what the fuck!" Ron yelled. Someone in the shadows gasped quietly.

"Potter," a voice came from the dark, "your patronus." It was more demanded than asked. The trio realized it was the Order testing them. Normally this was fine, but today they weren't in the mood for 'security measures.'

"It's a stag." Harry answered, trying to relax himself, but failing miserably.

"Granger," another voice said, "Your patronus."

"Otter." she seethed.

"Weasley," yet another voice began.

"A dog." Ron cut them off, wanting this to be done with.

After a moment of silence the lights went on to reveal the whole of the Order.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Hermione said looking around to see everyone on Voldemort's to kill list in one convenient location.

"Hermione, Ronald! Language!" Molly shrieked at them, but at this point they didn't care, none of them.

"Our wands." Harry said. Remus, Tonks, and Arthur handed the three back their wands. It was then they noticed something off about the group. Dark magic seemed to cling to them, surround them. The trio noticed everyone around them began to feel what the others had.

"That's what happens you know." Hermione said knowing Ron and Harry didn't know how to explain it. "When carry around pieces of the soul of the darkest wizard of all time and destroy them one by one. You get to keep a souvenir."

"Our rooms." Ron said, not wanting to be under their pity filled gazes any more.

"Upstairs, last door at the end of the hall." Arthur said, face slightly white with worry.

They nodded and made their way upstairs not looking at anyone or fully removing their cloaks until they were in their room. Taking off their cloaks they revealed their battle wounds only to each other. Ron had some deep bruising and scrapes littering his body, Harry as well along with a few burn marks from poorly aimed curses. Those would be healed easily. Hermione on the other hand suffered some of the same, save for one injury. Rolling up her sleeve she showed it the boys for the first time.

"What the FUCK!" Harry shouted, seeing her eyeing Bellatrix's handy work.

"Who the hell did that?" Ron joined the shouting.

"Would you two calm down, I'm not in the mood for everyone to come bursting in here." she said, never taking her eyes off her arm. Taking a few calming breaths Harry asked.

"Who?"

"Bella." Hermione said, figuring after carving up her arm she had the right to call her by her nickname.

"Psychotic bitch!" Ron said.

"Yeah well, it's over now. Come on let's get healed before someone sees us." The trio started healing each other little by little, letting their magic rest after particularly deep gashes and bruises. An hour later they made their down stairs, stopping short to listen to an argument going on about them.

"I told you! I told you it was a bad idea to let them go!" Molly shouted.

"Now, now dear we didn't know this would happen." An exhausted Arthur said.

"We should have known there would be some site effects, especially when dealing with such dark magic's." Remus said, guilt tainting his voice.

"What other choice did we have? The aurors couldn't be told about the horocruxes, you all know there were sympathizers in the department. The Order is busy putting out fires and hiding our people we couldn't go after them. It was either them or no one." Tonks reasoned.

"But did you see them, did you feel the magic coming off them." Molly voice was a mixture of worry and fear.

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry." He said, the two nodded and turned to go back up the stairs. Hermione pulled some fruit and packs of trail mix out of her bag and they ate that before going to sleep.

The three woke up the next day around noon. It had been so long since they could get a deep sleep that they didn't notice Molly go up to check on them, but they knew someone had been up there. They had left their soiled clothes on the floor, too tired to burn the evidence of their time at the Manor.

"We're gonna hear about this when we get down there aren't we?" Ron asked seeing the other two faces filled with dread.

"Maybe it won't that bad." Harry tried, but he knew it was. Their clothes were covered in dirt and blood, some of it theirs and some of it not.

"Fuck it, let's just go." Hermione huffed throwing the sheets off her. They pulled out some clothes from the bag and began to change. Being around the horocruxes and each other for so long, their sense of decency had waned and they dressed in front of each other without batting an eye. "Shit."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That was my last long sleeve shirt." Hermione said. Pulling out another shirt she transfigured it to be long sleeved.

"Let's hope they don't notice that." Ron mumbled. They had tried everything last night, but the stupid cut wouldn't heal.

Walking downstairs they noticed it was considerably quieter than last night. That was until Molly caught sight of them and ran over crying, crushing them in her arms. The rest of the occupants made their way over checking for visible wounds.

"Molly dear let go, you might be hurting them." Arthur whispered gently. She immediately released them and apologized if she hurt them.

"You three go sit down and I'll bring out your lunch." She told them, tears falling from her eyes still. It was all they could do not to roll their eyes. They knew everyone was just worried about them, but truth be told it was annoying the piss out of them. They walked over to the table, being watched every step of the way for limps or flashes of pain.

"How the hell did you survive this?" One of the twins asked. Looking over they saw them holding up their shirts, or what was left. They were, in fact, soaked with blood and stained with dirt. Turning back around they looked at each other before taking a sip of juice. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, eyeing them before saying.

"Got more blood on me then you two."

"Just cause I hit Yaxley with the slicing hex while he was in front of you." Hermione retorted.

"You could help him, but not me." Ron said shooting her a mock glare.

"Looking back I should have. Who the fuck throws a slug jinxes while battling for their life!" She shouted. Harry nearly choked on his drink when he began to laugh.

"Stupid, I know." Ron told her, not even trying to defend his childish jinx.

"It did stop Rodolphus from avada'ing him." Harry said.

"It was still stupid. I mean the only reason I was able to knock out Lucius was because he was in shock someone would use such a stupid jinx at a time like that." Hermione said, smirk playing on her lips.

"Good one by the way. I thought you cracked his head in half with the sound he made." Harry said, raising his glass to her, Ron mimicking his move.

"Yeah well, I didn't get who I wanted." Hermione muttered behind her glass, but Ron and Harry heard.

"You will, don't worry." Ron reassured her.

"Next time that maniacal bitch is all yours." Harry added.

"Damn well believe it." Hermione said.

Everyone else in the room stared at them in quiet shock. From what they heard the three had been in a major battle with what sounded like the whole inner circle and were sitting there calm as can be calling out their targets for next time. Molly came out of the kitchen with a tray full of food and set it down in front of them.

"Eat up then, you'll need your strength to recover." She said and left them to it.

They stayed there for a week resting, planning, researching, and practicing. Lupin told them they could use the basement for a research space and the trio turned it into that and practice space. Sound proofing and reinforcing the walls so they needn't worry about anyone upstairs bothering them. They figured out that one of the horocruxes was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem and went to Hogwarts to recover it. Since school hadn't started yet the place was mostly empty, save for a few teachers that lived there year round. They made quick work of finding the item in question and returned to find headquarters in an uproar.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where did you expect us to take her? The Ministry? Azkaban? They would arrest us first!" Mad-Eye yelled back.

"He's right, I'd rather have her here then somewhere they could get her back." Tonks said her tone was one they had never heard in her before, hard and sharp like a goblin blade. Walking further in the room they saw someone with a bag over their head and their hands were tied behind their back. At first they didn't know who it was and were about to ask, until Hermione spotted the tell-tale black corset. A devilish smirk came upon her face and she turned to Ron.

"Go down to the basement and secure the cage." Her voice was icy and chilled him to the bone. Sending her a questioning look she nodded over to the prisoner. Taking her in Harry and Ron instantly recognized the signature outfit and went into action. They sprinted down to the basement. Ron started spelling what used to be equipment lock up so it could now be used as a cell. Harry hid all their research and evidence of their practice sections, only leaving a few deep cuts in the walls made by particularly dark curses they were practicing.

Hermione stayed upstairs with their brand new prisoner. The Order looked at her, confused by Harry and Ron's sprint to the basement. Hermione ignored all of them and focused on Bellatrix. Calling up in her mind the images of her time spent at Malfoy Manor and its ensuing battle. She knew Bellatrix was searching their minds one by one, trying to read them. She could see several members actively trying to keep her out. Not wanting to wait any longer she whistled, as if calling a dog, to get her attention.

The covered head tilted ever so slightly in her direction. A smirk graced her face as she relived the events, focusing on her 'girl time' with Bellatrix. Once Bellatrix realized who's mind she was in she stood up straighter and a hungry look took over her face, though no one could see it. Those somewhat skilled in legimency, i.e. the aurors, took the opportunity to find out what was going on between the two. Mad-Eye got a twisted sort of satisfaction knowing that Hermione wanted revenge for the things running through her mind. 'Finally.' He thought 'Someone is willing to do what needs to be done.' Tonks and Kingsley on the other hand looked at her with horrified expressions.

They hadn't told any of them about what happened before the battle at the manor. Everyone else could see something was going on but had no idea what.

"Hello Muddy." A voice broke the silence, sounding as if it was addressing a lover. It was an all too familiar voice that caused a chill to run down the spines of the twins, who ducked behind the sofa. Hermione walked up to the bound woman being held by Mad-Eye. He let go of her when Hermione stepped up to her, giving them space, but never lowering his wand. Hermione leaned in close to her and whispered back.

"Hello Bella." A lust filled cloud took over Bellatrix's eyes. She could feel the dark magic and even darker intentions coming off the girl in front of her and it turned her on.

"Gone and given me a pet name have you." Bellatrix said, breathing in her sent. Hermione heard her intake and smirked. The rather large group surrounding them was long forgotten.

"Well," she said reaching up and removing the bag, "you've given me one. Made it so I never forget." She said. They locked eyes with one another, each held an evil gleam. Harry and Ron came up at this point. Breaking eye contact Hermione looked over to them. They nodded letting her know everything was ready.

Pulling her eyes back to Bellatrix, "Shall we." Holding her hand out to Mad-Eye he handed her Bellatrix's wand. Bellatrix's jaw immediately tightened when Hermione touched her wand. Hermione saw it and smirked. "I'll take good care of it." She told Bellatrix.

"I leave her to you then." Mad-Eye said having no qualms about what Hermione was sure to do to Bellatrix. In his mind the Order was too soft. Death Eaters killed them left, right, and center without batting an eye, it was time they do the same. All the better they start with the most faithful.

Hermione looked the insane woman over and settled on her chest. Slowly she reached up; images flashing threw her mind of Bellatrix pulling the dagger out, and sure enough out came the same dagger.

"Nice to know you pay attention." Bellatrix said.

"I learned the hard way before." Hermione said, eye's now on the dagger. There was dry blood on it. Turning to Bellatrix she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's yours." Bellatrix answered her obvious question. "How long before you figured out it wouldn't heal?" she questioned, confusing those not privy to Hermione's earlier thoughts. The Order started looking her over for open wounds, but saw nothing while she was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Two hours of trying, but only thirty minutes to gather that it wouldn't heal." Hermione told her.

"Want to see?" She asked, knowing Bellatrix would desperately want to see her handy work. Bellatrix grinned and nodded her head. Placing Bella's wand and dagger in her back pocket, she pulled out her own wand and waved away the long sleeves. She presented her arm for inspection, and simultaneously put it on display for the whole Order to see. Ignoring the gasps, cries, and shouts of rage she focused on Bellatrix's careful examination of her mutilated flesh. Once she was inspected and deemed passable she escorted Bellatrix to her new cell and left Harry and Ron to stand guard at the door.

She could hear shouts for them to move out of the way and placed a silencing charm and several wards on the door, not wanting to be interrupted. Calling over a chair she shoved Bella onto it and bound her there. Bellatrix watched her walk over to her new cell and inspect the wards that would keep her there. Not liking the job that was done Hermione added a dozen more and made it so only she could let her out. Satisfied with the cell she made her way over to Bella, making sure her arm was in view. Bella's eyes ran up and down the wound as if caressing it. Hermione reached her after what seemed forever and began her own inspection. Bella's classic black corset and dress were torn and burnt in some areas, her hair was more erratic than usual, and ashes and soot covered her.

"You look like shit." Hermione said. Bella huffed and eyed the young witch in front of her. She watched Hermione pull out her wand and cast a cleaning spell.

"You're fucking joking. I carve up your arm and you wash my face." Bella laughed at her. Truthfully she hoped for something more. For the light to show its dark side, to show they weren't above torture and killing. She knew it was true, she could feel it rolling off the girl in front of her, and it was intoxicating.

"Now, now Bella don't worry you'll get your wish." Hermione told her. Looking up Bella could see Hermione concentrating on her and she could feel something moving around in her mind.

"You filthy MUDBLOOD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bella shouted, closing her mind quickly. Hermione laughed at her.

"You'll see my dark side soon enough, but before that I want you clean and healthy." Hermione informed her, smile still in place. Bending over she placed her mouth right on Bella's ear, lips ghosting over it as she spoke in a hushed tone. "I want to see what I do to you. I want to be sure every bruise, cut, burn, and scar are from me and no one else. You marked me." She cooed in her ear, running her scared arm up and using it to gently cradle Bella's head. "Now, it's my turn." She finished lightly kissing Bella's ear before undoing the binds to the chair and wrenching Bellatrix to her feet by her hair. Bellatrix fought to stifle a moan at the sudden move. Hermione dragged her across the room and threw her in the cell; she stalked out the room without turning back.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Those looking for smut in this chapter I apologize in advance. I'm trying for this thing called a plot, hopefully you'll enjoy anyway.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

Upstairs Ron and Harry stood guard the entire time, enduring disdain filled glares and muttered threats. Molly kept asking what they were thinking not telling everyone what happened to Hermione. They shrugged her off and told her when Hermione wants to tell them then she will. When the door opened up all eyes went to Hermione, then her arm.

"She dead?" Ron asked, looking for blood on her clothes but seeing none.

"No, not yet." Hermione told him, warding the door to the basement.

"Damn." Harry muttered.

"I can't just kill her." Hermione turned and made her way to where they left the diadem. "She knows a lot that could help us."

"And you expect her to tell us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one way or another." She told him and made her way up stairs. Harry and Ron grinned then followed her up to their shared room.

"What has happened to them?" A scared Molly asked. She didn't like what the horocruxes were doing to her son and his friends. They were turning dark and it terrified her.

"Maybe we should ask them to stop the horocrux hunt. Send someone else after the items." Lupin said eyes on the stairs the teens just disappeared up.

"And who will we send? No one even knows what the hell those are or what they look like! Dumbledore assigned them, it's their job, let them do it." Moody shouted. 'The kids need to grow up and do what's necessary.' He thought to himself. Everyone just eyed him disbelievingly, he grunted and went to his room to rest.

"Someone needs to stand guard." Arthur spoke up.

"I'll go first." Tonks said taking out her wand and walking up to the door. When she tried to open it however it wouldn't budge. Trying again she got frustrated and did an unlocking spell followed by a stronger one. Lupin went and inspected the door and found some very powerful wards placed on it.

"I don't think we have to worry about keeping guard." He told them. Picking up the faint sent of blood he knew only Hermione would be able to open the door. 'Blood magic, clever girl.'

The Order eyed the door cautiously knowing the evil locked behind it. The day continued as usual, Mad-eye rested and then he and Tonks left to speak with some allies. Lupin and Arthur went to ministry to pick up some blueprints of various death eater hide outs. Molly and the twins never took their eyes off the door and neither did anyone else that stopped by. When most of the Order based at the warehouse returned Molly set about preparing dinner for them.

"Have they come down?" Tonks asked looking between the stairs and the door that hide her demented aunt.

"No. They took that crown thing and never came back down. Mom had to take lunch up there." Fred informed the table. Or was it George?

"May be someone should call them down?" Lupin said starting to worry about them. Just how bad had these items affected them?

"Dinner." Molly called out, but the usual joy in her voice was gone.

Lupin stood up and gestured toward the stairs. "I'll go call…"

"Don't worry we're here." Harry cut him off as the three walked over and took their seats. It seemed the diadem was in fact a horocrux as the darkness that surrounded the group increased. Ron had sat next to George and he started to move away from his little brother.

"What? I don't smell do I?" Ron asked looking at the twin and then sniffing himself.

"Yeah mate you do." Harry quipped smirking at the stinky red head. "But I don't think that's why he moved." He added in an empty voice. The rest of the table stayed silent and the trio ignored them through the whole meal only making vague comments to each other about the diadem. Small conversations slowly formed and the atmosphere relaxed as the meal went on. Molly received praise for another delicious meal and several members volunteered to do dishes. When they went to pick up the trio's plates however they were stopped. The three hadn't served themselves much, and didn't finish what they did serve. Instead they piled their scraps on Hermione's plate. Once done Harry and Ron returned their plates and followed Hermione with the leftovers.

"Let the games begin." Harry said when they reached the door to the basement. Ron and Hermione smirked at his comment as she opened the door. The three disappeared down the stairs while everyone just sat stunned. It wasn't till the door started closing that they reacted, but it was too late. Once sealed only Hermione could open it, she made sure of that.

Dishes and missions forgotten the Order sat and waited for trio to reappear. Molly and Remus had tried every unlocking spell they knew and the latter tried to figure out which blood ward the girl had used. He came up with nothing which really scared him. Being a werewolf and needing to be locked up on full moons meant he and Tonks were well versed in wards. They had several blood wards as well as other spells and charms placed on their basement for the times when Remus would need it. The thing of it was all of them were on the lighter side, and everyone knows blood magic, no matter how light, was inherently dark.

All they knew was the wards were heavy and only Hermione could release Bellatrix. After two hours the door finally opened and a sickening sound blasted up from the make shift dungeon. Bellatrix's maniacal crackle chilled their spines and what was worse is it was mixed with Hermione and Harry's laughter. Ron pushed past Hermione covered in the food they had taken down and he was shacking with rage. He stalked over to the table and picked up a knife.

"Move out of the way! I'm gonna carve that bitch up until there's nothing left!"

Harry stopped him, gasping to catch his breath, as Hermione closed the door.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "If anyone is going to carve on her it will be me." She took the knife from his hand and tossed it back on the table.

"Can I a least watch when you do it?" He asked in a hopeful tone that made everyone's stomach drop as bile rose in their throats.

Hermione walked up to him with a slight sway in her hips.

"If you're a good boy I'll let you join in." She whispered into his ear then snapped back to her usual self. "But in the meantime Harry has given me an excellent idea."

"And what was that?" The dark hair boy asked.

"Follow me." Hermione told them and once again disappeared upstairs.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

A little over an hour later Hermione retuned down the stairs and headed straight for the basement. Remus however had no intention of letting the girl out of his sight and jumped in her way.

"Hermione." He said in a stern voice and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Remus." She said back to him in a mocking voice and mimicked his stance. The werewolves face twitched a little at the disrespectful display. He was about to say something when Harry and Ron came down the stairs, invisibility cloak in hand.

"Where are you going?" Molly shrieked as she saw them heading for the door.

"To our deaths." Ron said his tone conveying his anger.

"Oh shut it Ron, have I gotten you killed yet?" Hermione snapped at the boy, dropping her hand from Remus's shoulder.

"Well no, but you've come damn close."

Hermione responded with a flipindo, sending him crashing into a wall. Harry hissed at the crumpled mass that was his friend.

He walked over a helped him to his feet. "If you two are done playing, we have a meeting to get to."

"Meeting with who?" Arthur asked, eyeing the teen suspiciously.

"Sorry dad, can't tell you." Ron said rubbing the welt forming on the back of his head.

"Why not?"

"Wizard's oath." Harry told him.

"Get going before you're late." Hermione said showing them the time. Ron limped out of the warehouse with Harry by his side and the two apparated to parts unknown.

Hermione ducked under Remus and headed back for the basement. The werewolf went to grab her but found himself blocked by a barrier. Looking around he saw Mad-Eye with his wand out.

"Thank you Moody." Hermione said, not even turning to see who cast it.

Mad-Eye grinned, "any time little girl."

Hermione smirked and opened the door. Bellatrix's voice came up the staircase.

"Muddy, o'muddy. Is that you coming down to play with me." She said in a sing song voice. Hermione paused at the top of the stairs and looked back, spotting what she needed.

Pulling her wand she stretched her hand out and Moody's cane flew into her hand. Once it was firmly in her grasps she waved her wand over it and transfigured into a steel cane.

Smirking she called down in the same sing-song voice "Yes it is Bella o'Bella."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

Hermione laughed and shut the door behind her.

"I'll have to get a new cane." Mad-Eye mumbled dropping the barrier.

Remus lunged at the man. "What is wrong with you? How can you let her down there with that woman!"

"Stuff it! This is a war not a small tussle we're in. You can't just go around stunning and binding people in battle. I don't like what's happened to these three the same as you, but damn if they aren't going to win us this war going on the way they are. Now, let them do their job and get their revenge."

"That is my son you are talking about Alastor." Arthur said in a dangerous tone.

"And your son is on the frontline and has probably seen more death and carnage then you."

Mad-Eye looked around and dared anyone to disagree with him. He knew none of them could. They had all read the papers, the multiple accounts of attacks and 'acts of terror' committed by the trio since they left on their hunt. It was the only way the Order was able to keep up with them, through newspaper clippings and radio reports. Mad-Eye knew he wasn't the only one that noticed the reports becoming more violent, the others just chose to ignore it, to act like war doesn't change a person. They all knew that they had changed; he just hoped they stayed on their side. Moody limped out of the room in search of his spare walking stick. Even if Hermione returned it he wouldn't want it.

Hermione meanwhile was sitting with a smile on her face looking at the psychotic death eater pacing behind the metal bars. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, the steel cane rolling between her fingers. Bellatrix's mad smile had faltered when she saw the cane in Hermione's hand. Hermione noticed her reaction though it only lasted a second and sent a sweet smile at the death eater who cursed at her. Hermione hooked a chair with the cane and dragged it across the floor, sitting down and not moving. After a few minutes Bella began to pace and Hermione started to roll the cane between her fingers.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Bellatrix finally snapped at her.

Hermione looked at, "For you to speak first." She said with a victorious tone.

Bellatrix realized it was a test and she had lost, the mudblood had gotten to her. The older witch growled at the girl and began to pace again, this time stomping her feet like a petulant child.

"You are quite attractive when you're pouting like that." Hermione told her. Bellatrix stopped and leveled her with a glare that you have most people pissing themselves. Hermione just tilted her to the left and continued to smile at her.

"Is that all you've come down here to do? Ogle the prisoner and twirl a stick."

Hermione let out a throaty laugh.

"Now Bella, we both know this isn't just a stick." Hermione stood and looked down at the cane in her hands as she walked towards the cage. "Given your attitude and behavior I'm sure you and a bit of steel just like this one had a very close relationship in your younger years. Tell me, how many time did mommy and daddy beat you?"

Bellatrix growled at her and surged forward to try and grab her, but as she reached the bars her hands hit a barrier. She howled in pain as her fingers were jammed back into the rest of her hand. Hermione smirked at the witch. "Sorry, forgot to tell you about that one."

Bellatrix rubbed her throbbing fingers and glared at Hermione.

"So tell me Bella," Hermione went on, "when was the last time you had a good caning?" She looked up in time to see a shiver run down Bella's body. When the dark witch didn't answer her Hermione said, "that long huh. Well not to worry." The young witch pulled her wand and ropes sprang forward, wrapping themselves around Bellatrix, binding her arms behind her back. "I'll remedy that right now."

Reaching over she opened the door and stepped back waiting for Bellatrix to walk out. The dark woman had no intention of making this easy and stood her ground, chin high, eye's burning. Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at the stubborn woman again. Another rope shot out and tied itself around Bella's neck, while the other end looped around Hermione's hand. Bellatrix nearly exploded when she saw the makeshift leash.

"Would you like to come by yourself, or do you require my help?" When Bella didn't move on her own Hermione yanked the rope hard, nearly dropping Bella to her knees. The dark witch stumbled but managed to stay standing. Hermione pulled her over towards a table sitting in the middle of the room. Pointing her wand at it a metal loop appeared. She pulled Bellatrix until she was standing opposite the ring and walked around the table running her end of the rope through the loop. She pulled it, until Bellatrix was forced to bend over the table, leaving just a little bit of slack, and tied it there.

Picking up the cane she walked back around the table stood behind the famous death eater.

"Now," Hermione's voice came from behind her, "let's see that's m-u-d-b-l-o-o-d 8 letters, 8 hits. Plus you tried to kill me, another hit, and Harry, another hit, and Ron, another hit. And you wasted your lovely dinner last night, another hit. That makes twelve."

A slight fear gripped Bellatrix and she was glad the mudblood couldn't see her face.

"Count them out, you miss one we start again."

Pushing down her fear she laughed at the girl, "Do you think you break me with a little spanking muddy? I'd like to see you try."

"As you wish." Hermione said and a large mirror appeared in front of them.

Bellatrix looked up and saw Hermione standing behind her, cane in hand smile on her face. Bellatrix growled at her and looked down at the table. Hermione would have none of this though and quickly yanked her head up by her hair. The rope tightened around her neck cutting off her air.

"Did I say you could look away?" Hermione held her for a few seconds, until she started to gasp for air. Once she did Hermione released her and waited for Bella to look back up at the mirror. When her breathing returned to normal she looked up and locked eyes with Hermione's reflection.

Hermione drew her wand up Bella's right thigh over her butt and up to the top of her skirt. Turning her wand she trailed it down the center of Bella lower back. Bella felt the piece of wood trail slowly down her back, and then she felt the wood touching her skin, continuing its journey downward, coming to rest just above her clit. She had been so turned on that it took her a while to realize what Hermione had done. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up into the smirking face of the mudblood.

"Enjoying yourself."

"Fuck you." Hermione smiled and glanced between Bella's legs.

"I think you want me to."

Bella went to look away but Hermione stopped her. Wrapping her hand in her hair and pulling her face back to look in the mirror.

Hermione let go of her hair and stepped back a little raising the cane. She could see Bella readying herself.

Bellatrix kept her eyes on Hermione's reflection waiting for the girl to bring the staff down on her. For a second Bella thought she had lost her nerve. She watched the reflection stand still. She smiled and was about to say something when the first blow hit.

"Ahhh!" Bella cried out in pain and looked up at the mirror. Hermione's reflection was still in the same position. A laugh came from behind her.

"Did you think I would let you have a warning?" Hermione asked. "Just for fun thought, let's watch your reaction."

The images in the mirror began to move backwards and Bellatrix realized it had been charmed to work like omnioculars. The images stopped moving and Bellatrix watched as Hermione brought the cane down on her with a great amount of force. She then watched herself cry out. She was angry that the mudblood had hit her and she had cried out, angry that she had shown weakness.

"Aw I'm sorry Bella, but you didn't count." Hermione cooed rubbing her hand over the red mark on Bella's backside. "Let's try that again." Hermione said. Bellatrix looked up into the mirror and once again watched Hermione raise the cane.

Locking eyes with Bella she brought the cane down in a swift motion and Bellatrix grunted out, "one."

Hermione smiled and raised the cane again, this time bringing it down on her right thigh.

"Two."

"Good girl Bella." She cooed to her, the sound of the cane coming down on her left thigh punctuating the praise.

"t-three." The stutter angered Bella more and she pulled herself together and waited for the next blow.

"Four." She choked out as her left cheek exploded in pain.

The sound of the steel cane cutting through the air preceded the grunted "five" as it landed across both cheeks.

Hermione pulled back again and slapped the cold steel down across blackening thighs.

"SIX."

Bellatrix was breathing heavily now. Her eyes were watery and she fought the tears and sobs that wanted to escape.

Hermione looked down at her slumped a top the table and ran the cool steel over her heated flesh.

"Shhh Bella. That was six, we're halfway done." She removed the soothing staff and brought it down again.

"Seven." SLAP! "E-Eight." SLAP! "Nine." SLAP! "T-ten."

"Very good Bella only two more."

SLAP! "Eleven." SLAP! "Twelve."

Bellatrix completely collapsed on the table, too weak to stop several tears from rolling down her face. Her legs twitched in pain and she nearly sighed when she felt something smooth and cold running over her battered lower body.

"There now, we're almost even." Hermione whispered into her ear.

Hermione placed the cane on the table next to Bella and pulled her wand out. She ran the piece of wood along Bella's abused backside, pushing down every so often causing Bellatrix to whimper. She pulled her wand away and muttered a weak healing spell. One to take away some of the pain and welts, but leaving the dark horrid looking bruises and a heavy sting that should last at least three days. She placed her wand in her back pocket and inspected her work.

As she admired her work Hermione's eyes dropped down the glistening sex of Bellatrix.

"So you did enjoy that." Hermione taunted kicking Bella's legs apart. When Bella tried to close her legs Hermione slapped her ass hard and the woman stopped moving. Looking back up into the mirror Hermione thrust three fingers into Bella and stilled her hand. Bellatrix dropped her head and bit her lip to keep quiet. A dark chuckle came from behind her and a hand tangled in her hair pulling her back cutting off her airway. Hermione smiled and leaned forward next to Bella's ear. One hand tangled in her hair the other buried deep inside of her. "Tell me Bella, how long has it been since you've had a good pounding?" she emphasized the last word by pulling her fingers out of the woman and then trusting them back in. She moaned into Bella's ear, "you feel like a virgin. So tight, so wanting."

Bella had to fight hard not to cry out, had to force her body not to respond, to stop her sex clutching Hermione's fingers and try to pull them farther in.

Hermione could feel the tension coming off her body and grinned. She wrenched her soaking fingers out of the pale woman and whipped them on her bruised back side, loving the hiss of pain that escaped passed Bella's lips. She pulled rope off Bella's neck and practically dragged the older woman back to the cage and shoved her in, slamming the door after her.

Bella felt the ropes leave her body and turned to look at Hermione. The young witch tossed her skirt in the cage and walked out of the basement without another glance, leaving the cane on the table she had been bent over. Bellatrix nearly plunged three fingers into herself when she realized she would be fucking herself to the thoughts of a mudblood and stopped. She pulled on her skirt and laid on the hard cot provided for her. She tried to think of her lord and her cause, but the throbbing between her legs prevented that.

Hermione walked out of the basement into a whirlwind of shit. Everyone was shouting questions at her and demanding she take down the wards and let them interrogate Bellatrix. She brushed past them and walked into the kitchen and up to the sink. Several members stood in the doorway and watched her wash her hands with boiling water before grabbing a cup of cool water and heading for the stairs.

"Have Harry and Ron gotten back yet?" She asked the room.

"No, not yet." Molly answered her. Before the witch could ask where the boys had gone too Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed the door to their room.

Once she warded and silenced the door she dropped on to her bed and unzipped her pants. Quickly stroking herself while the images of what she had just done flashed through her mind. It took all she had not to fuck Bellatrix raw right then and there. Pushing two fingers in herself she thought of how Bella felt around her hand, the way her muscles quivered around her. She began a brutal pace, Bella's dark eyes, her warmth, her beautiful abused ass, the gasps and tears that escaped. She came with a harsh cry, her back arching off the bed before she collapsed upon it. Pulling out of herself she bought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, then rolled onto her side and drifted to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

The boys returned a little after dinner time. When they walked inside Hermione was waiting for them along with the rest of the Order, most of who were still pissed off at Hermione. Ron had a slight smirk on his face and Harry had a full on grin and skip in his step. They were both very happy which meant they either got what they needed or they got their cocks sucked.

"Well, which one was it?" Hermione asked them. The Order getting increasingly angry with their inside conversations, nearly everything they said only they understood.

"Both" Harry said to her. Hermione turned to Ron with the same question.

"Sadly no, but the Canons managed to pull one out their asses." He proved this by pulling a small sack of galleons out of his pocket.

"Lovely," Hermione said and both boys could tell she was annoyed, "so you got your cocked sucked and you won some money. Did either of you bother retrieving what the fuck you went for?"

"Calm down, we got it" Harry said and looked over at Ron.

He opened his sack of gold and pulled out a large fang. One large fang.

"You're fucking joking" Hermione growled and fell back onto the sofa.

"What, that's what you asked for!" Ron shouted at her. "Isn't it?" He added on seeing she was severely pissed.

"Come on Mione you can't be mad. We did good." Harry said patting her on the back.

"You idiots brought back one fang! ONE!" She shouted jumping to her feet.

"You said bring back the fang and we brought it back!" Harry shouted at her, joyful mood gone.

"FANGS Harry! Not a fang, but multiple fangs."

"This one is saturated in the stuff, it'll work." Ron said holding the basilisk fang up to her.

"It doesn't matter how much venom is in or on it! One fang PER horocrux! After we use this one we still have three…"

"TWO" Harry shouted at her.

"Fine two left. How are we supposed to destroy those?"

The looked at each other trying to come up with something but they couldn't. Ron threw the fang on the table.

"Oh fuck it all! This is why you needed to come with us." Ron shouted.

"Oh and why should I? So I could wait for Harry to finish getting sucked off and you to count your galleons! You two have your fun and I'll have mine."

"What fun?" Ron asked looking at her. Harry's ears too perked up and turned his attention to her as well.

"Oh like I'm sharing with you after this" she hissed at them picking up the fang from the table.

"Aw come on Mione." Ron begged and followed her back up the stairs along with Harry.

"I'll tell you all about my blow job." The golden boy offered.

The two boys could be heard begging and offering trades but Hermione never answered them. A minute later they came back down the stairs with the diadem in hand. Hermione headed straight for the door and disapparated without another word. She left the boys sulking over their massive fuck up. And the worst part was she didn't even know how bad they had fucked up. When she got back they would have to tell her that they had blasted the rest of the fangs to dust and that that was last one.

"She's gonna kill us" Harry said watching the door. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

She returned an hour later looking a little worse for wear. She looked like she had been in a scuffle. Minor cuts and bruises marred her skin. Ron was one of the last ones awake, but seeing as how no one wanted to be around him he had the living area to himself.

"What happened?" Ron asked walking over to her.

"Snatchers."

"You alright?"

"Fine, just tired."

"Come on then, let's get upstairs." He said helping her up the steps.

When they made it to the room Harry cleared a spot for her pulled out his wand to begin healing her. Snatchers he guessed by the horrible aim and weak spells used. Once she was healed she headed for the bath. It gave the boys some more time to think about what the hell they were going to tell her.

They decided to get her in a good mood first before telling how they completely fucked her perfect plan to save the wizarding world.

When she walked in Harry asked her, "So why did it smell like cum when we walked in here earlier?" He looked at Ron and smirked. "Don't tell me Ginny's here."

"Fuck you Potter." He yelled at his friend. "She promised me she would never touch Ginny like that ever!"

"That was before your screw up today!" she hissed at him. She could see what they were doing, faking a fight to cheer her up, she wasn't in the mood. "Next time I see her I might just fuck her bloody."

With that statement they knew it would be best to just rip the bandage off. Steeling themselves they looked up at her.

"What?"

"It's just…" Harry began but looked to Ron.

"You see when you said that the fangs could destroy the horocruxes we… ah"

"We had an idea." Harry blurted out.

Hermione stopped brushing her hair and turned to glare at the boys.

"What idea?" she seethed.

"Well…we thought" Harry started again but Ron cut him off.

"We thought one fang would be enough you see and…"

"we wanted to make sure the Dark Lord couldn't use them against me…"

"So after we picked one out of the lot we kind of…" Ron looked to Harry really not wanting to be the one to say it.

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked again in a low voice that sent chills down their spines.

"We ah we destroyed the rest of the fangs." Harry said, not looking at her.

Hermione, very calmly, put down her brush and picked up her wand. Before the boys knew what happened she had their wands in her hand. She stood and walked over to the door and warded and silenced it. Turning back to them she cast the same silencing charm on them.

"Let me get this right. You two managed to sneak into Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts in the middle of the day. You met with Severus and he, I'm assuming was the one you made a bet with?" Ron nodded his head and she went on. "And while he paid you out Draco sucked you off." She looked at Harry and he nodded. "And then you snuck into the chamber of secrets picked up the prettiest fang of them all and obliterated the only sure fire way of destroying horocruxes that we know." The terrified boys nodded their heads. "Well that's just lovely."

Harry dropped first, twitching violently on the floor for a few seconds before Hermione turned her attention to Ron. He tried to hide but it was no use in the tiny room. She held him under just as long as she had Harry.

She sat and waited for the two to calm down and the pain to leave them before removing the silencing charms.

"What the fuck Hermione?" Harry rasped out.

"What are we going to do now? We don't know any other ways to destroy these things." She said to them looking for answers. They had none. They barely knew what the horocruxes were and now they had no way of destroying them when they did find them.

She felt Ron's eyes on her and looked at him, he was eyeing her arm. Looking at it she saw the word scared onto her flesh.

"Sword" she breathed out. They hadn't a clue as to why Bellatrix was going on about a sword when they were captured, at the time they were more concerned about the cup that resided in her vault.

"That's what he used" Harry gasped out. "Had to be, he couldn't get into the chamber."

"But how?" Ron asked.

"You used it to kill the Basilisk didn't you Harry."

He nodded his head. "I gave it back to Dumbledore and he must have used it to destroy the ring."

"Now she has it." Hermione said looking at her arm then drifting lower to her fingers.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked getting up on his bed.

"We're going to play a game with Bellatrix while the Order readies for war. First thing tomorrow we are going to have a class with Mad-Eye."

"Class on what?" asked Harry.

"Interrogation techniques and Bellatrix's time in Azkaban of course" she said pulling back the sheets on her bed.

Harry and Ron removed their shoes and laid down as well.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Tell you about what?"

"Getting your cocked sucked."

Ron sat up and looked at her, "depends, are you going to tell us what happened today with Bellatrix?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers and thought for a second. Ron took notice and an immediate rush of blood went south.

"Sure, why not. I'm in the mood for sharing."

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

It took four days before the trio was able to corner Moody. The auror could tell they wanted to speak with him, but he knew they were being watched closely and didn't want to enrage the Order more than they already were.

"Can I help you three?" He asked the trio when they approached him late one night. He and Tonks had just gotten back from another meeting with supporters. The clumsy girl made her way to the room she shared with Remus and left the four of them alone.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions Moody" Hermione said in a sweet voice with and equally sweet and innocent smile plastered on her face. Moody looked from her to the boys and saw the same fake smile on their faces as well.

"Cut the sweet and pure act I know what you want" he grunted and walked to his room.

"Christ you could have put her in here and she would have been secure." Hermione watched Mad-eye pull down twelve different wards, each one more complex than the last.

"I don't want her anywhere near me and what's mine." He said sitting down on a chair after duplicating it three times.

The trio sat and watched as he removed his fake leg and stretched and popped his old bones. Once he was relaxed he turned his eyes to Hermione.

"You owe me a cane girly."

"You could have back the one I took if you want."

"Not after the places it's been."

"Oh it hasn't been anywhere…yet."

Moody sent her salacious smirk. "All the same it's bound to end up inside that psycho at one point or another."

"Maybe. I have a few questions for you."

"You want to know how to break her."

"Yes."

"Can't be done. If the dementors couldn't get her I doubt you can."

"You underestimate me Alastor."

"Do I?"

"The dementors fed on her and left her with her worst memories. Who do you think was the star of those?"

Something clicked in Mad-eye and he looked at Hermione in a new light.

"Suppose it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her worst memories would have been of failing him, of failing her family."

"Exactly. She never forgot him because every day they would remind her of him. Of her failures on his behalf. She turned that to motivation for when He returned."

"So how are you going to break her?"

"She loves him. He'll never give her what she wants but she loves Him. I can give her what she wants, the way she wants. I can be just as cruel as he can be, but he would never force himself on her knowing she would gain pleasure from it. I will."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Tell us about her. I know a bit but I need more. I need to know about her time in Azkaban, I need to put her back in that place."

"And make yourself her rescuer." He surmised.

"Captor. Torturer. Rapist. Rescuer. He is everything to her and I'm going to replace him."

"For what exactly? What has she got to offer us in the end? We know where their headquarters are, who their troops are. We know all we need."

"She holds the key to his destruction in her vaults."

Mad-eye let out a bitter laugh. "Of course she does. Who else would he trust it with? One of you be a good lad and put on a kettle, this may take a while. "

The four spent the night reliving the life and times of one Bellatrix Black. Rodolphus apparently met his end shortly after his wife's capture, Hermione volunteered to inform the witch when they next spoke.

By the time they knew it the sun had risen and they could hear, or rather smell, Molly making breakfast. They quickly and quietly left Mad-eye and made their way back up to their room. Hermione sat down with a piece of parchment and began writing down the finer points of Bellatrix's past.

"So you're going to rape her into submission?" Ron asked in a yawn.

"Partly."

"And the other part?" Harry asked.

"Toy with her emotions."

"So you're going to fuck her literally and figuratively." Harry summed up.

"Yes."

"Can I watch?" Ron asked sitting bolt upright. "The literal part I mean, not the figurative."

Hermione turned to him and then to Harry.

"We really must find where Brown is being held up at. I'm tired of being the star of his midnight wanking sessions."

Ron huffed and rolled over in his bed to catch some much needed sleep. Harry followed suit while Hermione outlined her plan.

By lunch time the three had finally awoken and made their way downstairs in time to eat with the Order. Molly had once again made a delicious meal that was thoroughly enjoyed by all. At the end she handed Hermione a plate with a small sample of their meal.

"As much as hate her being here, I'll not let her starve."

Hermione took the plate and wrapped a leftover roll in a napkin and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed a cup of water and walked to the basement.

She walked down the stairs and found Bellatrix quietly napping. Or so she wanted Hermione to believe. Hermione could tell by the rise and fall of her chest that the witch was very much awake.

Placing the plate of food down on the table she sat and watched the dark witch. Running her eyes up and down her resting body over and over, only stopping at a select few parts.

"Are you going to continue fucking me with your eyes or are you going to give me my dinner" Bellatrix's bored voice rang out.

"Fucking" Hermione said with a small smile.

Bellatrix growled and sat up. She looked bad, but not as bad as when she first arrived. The older witch stared back at Hermione through narrowed eyes. When Hermione just smirked and continued to roam her body she let out a huff and crossed her arms. The move only served to further push out her amble cleavage and Hermione's eyes came to a rest on the soft pale flesh.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked in a husky voice and leaned forward a little to give a better view.

"Well I've already seen the rest." Hermione quipped. The remark had Bella up against the bars shouting obscenities.

Once she ran out of colorful word combinations and rude gestures she stood glaring at Hermione. Hermione vanished the little bit of food on the plate and pulled out the roll from her pocket. She picked up the cup of water and headed over to the angry witch, holding the smashed bit of bread and cup out to her.

Bellatrix looked incensed at the offered meal, especially after seeing and smelling the only real food she has since the incident with Ron her first day here. She wanted to refuse the offered food but her body wouldn't let her. After a small rumble of her stomach she held out her hands. Hermione levitated the two items between the bars and into waiting hands.

She sat back and watched the witch enjoy her bread and water, just like she had in Azkaban.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

Once Bella finished her bread and water Hermione had her turn and face the wall.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

Bella looked apprehensive.

"Are you scared Bella?" Hermione taunted.

She glared at Hermione and then turned around.

"Lift your skirt."

"What?" She cried out spinning around to look at Hermione.

"Lift. Your. Skirt."

When Bellatrix didn't move Hermione told her "I can tie you to the table again and lift it myself. Of course that'll be a few more blows with the cane for not doing as you're told and this time there will be no healing spell."

Bellatrix weighed her options. She didn't like taking orders from the mudblood, but she didn't want another caning either. On top of that their last encounter had left her wanting, and if she was honest, she was still throbbing. She saw Hermione lift her wand and made a decision.

"Alright already calm down mud…" She stopped when Hermione pointed the wand at her.

Turning around again Bellatrix gathered her skirt and lifted it, leaving just enough to cover her most intimate areas.

"Higher."

Her response died on her lips when she looked over her shoulder to find Hermione levitating the cane. She watched it hover above the table while Hermione stood waiting. Sending a sneer at the girl she lifted the skirt exposing her backside to the mudblood.

She was about to taunt the girl again when she felt her underwear disappear and hand grab her still sore cheek, roughly kneading it. The wand pressed to her throat stopping any words or insults from spewing forth.

"Still tender?" Hermione asked squeezing one cheek and then the other. "I think they would still be."

She ran her hand gently around the aching flesh, enjoying the smooth soft warmth before guiding her hand around to the front of Bella's thigh. She picked up the slight shiver that went through the older witch. She brought her hand close to her centre, lightly brushing the course black hairs there.

"You smell like come. Tell me did you fuck yourself when I left?"

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, willing herself not to react with either anger or arousal. Hermione could see she was not going to answer.

"I don't think you did. In fact," she began, slipping her hand between Bella's legs, "I think you refused to your body, because you didn't want to come while thinking about a mudblood."

Hermione could feel Bellatrix growing moist, could feel her shifting her legs apart to give Hermione better access.

"You want me to rape you don't you." Bellatrix hissed as Hermione started drawing circles around her clit. "You would never let me fuck you willingly so I'd have to rape you. I'd have to tie you down, bend you over and force my way into you. Fight your body and fuck you bloody."

A moan escaped her lips but Bellatrix didn't notice. She was soaking wet and had spread her legs as far as she could. She wanted Hermione to enter her. Fuck her like she just described, like she'd always wanted to be. Taken by someone of superior skill and power. To be fucked by someone worthy.

Hermione stopped moving and drew her hand out from Bellatrix's legs, her finger soaking. She trailed it around her side and back to her ass. Sliding her wet finger between Bellatrix's cheeks she smiled as a whimper escaped. "I should fuck you like a bitch in heat."

Hermione hissed in her ear, pushing her finger against Bella's tight hole. The witch pushed back, bending forward a little, offering herself up. Hermione smiled and whispered in to Bella's ear, "but first I need you to do something."

She pulled her hand out and grabbed Bellatrix's hair, yanking her head back she said.

"I need you to shower because aside from come you smell like shit."

Throwing the witch forward she transfigured the goblet into a bucket and filled it with an aguamenti charm. She pulled a rag out of her back pocket and tossed it on Bella's cot.

Bellatrix's eyes were filled fire and she rushed at Hermione. The young witch was ready and pointed her wand at the enraged woman. When she got in arm's length of Hermione she was jerked back violently. A burning pain shot out from her neck and she felt like she was being strangled.

"I think I like you on a leash." Hermione quipped looking down at the woman gasping for air with another rope collar around her throat.

Bellatrix glared up at her from the floor. She quickly loosened the rope from around her neck and took a deep breathe.

"Now, either you can do this yourself or you can wallow in your own filth. Your choice."

Bellatrix eyed the girl, wondering what the punishment for spitting at her would be. Hermione smirked at her and nodded her head towards the cane, which she found hovering above the table yet again.

"You're in my mind again aren't you." Bellatrix said turning back to Hermione. She couldn't feel her but she knew the girl was in her mind.

"Yes. I've found I like being inside of you, one way or another." Hermione stopped the levitation spell and the heavy cane dropped to the table with a loud bang. She caught the slight jump the older witch gave and smiled. "Now, strip and wash up before I change my mind."

"You're going to stand there and watch me?" This girl had violated her twice already and she was not sure if she could quell her anger for a most undignified third time. She was also not sure if she could quell her arousal either.

Hermione just nodded her head once and leant on the cage that held her prisoner. They stared each other down for a second, but when Hermione went to remove the offered water and rag Bellatrix jumped and snatched the cloth off her cot. Hermione lowered her wand and continued to watch.

Bellatrix pulled the bucket of water towards herself, thinking about how much of her body she could clean without removing her clothes.

When she decided on what to clean and how she sat on her cot facing away from Hermione and removed her boots and outer shirt, leaving on her corset to protect her modesty. She debated removing her skirt but decided against it. The mudblood may have already seen what was underneath, but that didn't mean she would show her again.

Picking up her wash rag she soaked it in the freezing water provided for her and began to scrub her arms, leaving a trail of goose pimples in its wake. She did her best to suppress shivers from running across her body. She washed one arm and then the other followed by her neck and what little of her chest she could reach.

Hermione knew she wouldn't disrobe willingly so she helped her out. With a wave of her wand Bella's naked back was exposed to her. Bellatrix halted all movement when a sudden chill soaked her skin. She didn't need to look down know her clothes had been devested from her body. A mix of rage and arousal bubbled in the pit of her stomach and both fought for dominance. Part of her wanted to give the mudblood a show and hope that the girl would follow through with her promise of fucking her raw. The other part of her was disgusted with such thoughts and screaming blood traitor at her. Residing to ignore the feeling of lustful eyes burning into her back she began to scrub her pale skin once again.

Hermione stood back and watched as Bella's flesh began to rise under the cold water and slight draft in the basement. Her eyes followed the water as it ran down the long elegant spine of Europe's most feared witch. Hermione took a moment to appraise Bellatrix. For all the fear, terror, and chaos that this woman causes, she was beautiful. The embodiment of a true lady. Physically she was perfect, all curves and soft lines. Plumb in all the right places and slim in all the right places. She was graceful, even when killing and torturing. Her hand was always steady, her posture always perfect.

Thinking back to her time spent bent over the table Hermione noted how her back arched perfectly when she pulled back on her hair while buried inside her womanhood. Hermione wanted to run soft fingers over the woman's body. She wanted to squeeze, grope, pull, pinch, bit, lick and kiss every inch of her. But more than that, she wanted Bellatrix to beg her to do each and every one of those things.

"A drop of soap would be nice." Bella's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"So would seeing all of you." Bellatrix huffed but said nothing and made no move to stand. "Aww come on Bella. You've nothing to be ashamed of" Hermione told her.

"I am not ashamed of anything mudblood!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. At once the rope around her neck tightened and pulled her to the wall. Two more eyelets appeared and ropes shot out of Hermione's wand. The new ropes criss-crossed each wrapping itself around the opposite wrist and forcing Bella the spin forward and face Hermione. Bellatrix felt the rope around her neck bit into and tear at her skin as she was spun around and she hissed at the burning sensation.

Hermione stood tall at the entrance to the cage, her eyes burning into Bellatrix. She kept her eyes glued on Bella's, looking for any sign if anger, arousal, joy, anything. She found defiance.

With a wave of her wand the cot shot out of her way and over to the far wall. She walked into the cell and up to Bellatrix, making sure to move close enough that the witch could feel her body heat, but not touching her. Hermione trailed her eyes down Bella's face and neck to her amble breast and flat torso. She tilted her head and followed the curve of Bella's hip and down her long toned legs before drawing her eyes back up to Bella's. The older witch's eyes were burning with a mixture of emotions. Hermione smiled at her laid a hand over her flat stomach and ran it over to rest on her hip.

"No you really don't have anything to be ashamed of do you."

Bellatrix wanted to say something to the girl but was uncertain her tone would hold the malice she wanted it to. She thought about spitting in the girl's face but found her mouth dry.

When she felt the rough material of Hermione's shirt run across her hard nipples she thought the girl had stepped closer without her noticing. Hermione smirked at the brief contact.

"My my Bella you seem out of breath."

Hermione hadn't gotten closer. The rise and fall of Bella's chest had reached a point where she could touch Hermione, if barely. The fact that Hermione's fingers were drawing soft circles on her fleshy hip wasn't helping calm her either.

"I'll tell you what Bella. Since you have nothing to be ashamed of why not stay like this and show the world how proud of yourself you are."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the cage, vanishing the bucket and cloth on her way. When closed the door the ropes holding Bella against the rough brick wall disappeared and she stumbled forward. Hermione ignored the screams and walked out of the basement.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

** has a new feature that will allow you to create a "book cover" for your stories. Now I'm a horrid artist, but if anyone out there has created a picture based off or inspired by one of my stories I was wondering if I could use it a as a cover for that story, just send me a privet message. All credit will go to the artist.**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

She was cold. The thin scratchy blanket provided for her kept none of the chilly draft off her skin. Her captor would show up once a day with food. The only up side of her current state was the mudblood now allowed her to have some of the food provided for her rather than just the roll of bread. She found the filthy girl was attracted to her, at least physically. She would sit and watch her pace or simply lie on her cot. Bellatrix could feel her eyes roaming over her body. It sent a chill down her spine that she learned she could not suppress.

Every time her body would lightly shutter she could sense the mudblood smile. The ache the girl had left her with double in intensity as well as location. Never had someone entered her the way she had the other day. Never had she ever allowed Rodulphus to touch her like that. She would never submit to him in such a way. She was not some mangy bitch in a whore house she was a Black. The only one that she would ever do that for should he ask was the Dark Lord.

He was to only one she would submit to in such a way. And yet, when her mind wandered she would find the girl standing tall behind her, violating her, fucking her like a whore and then slamming the door to her cage shut and walking away. Bile would rise in her throat as these unwanted fantasies bombarded her dreams.

It was the reason she had stopped sleeping. Three days with no sleep and already she felt weak. Her legs would give out mid-stride and she would stumble. It was particularly aggravating when it happened in front of the mudblood. The girl wouldn't laugh or call attention to it, she wouldn't sigh or give any outward sign that she even noticed, but Bellatrix knew she did. Hermione's eyes never wavered from the caged witch whenever she was down there.

For the past three days Bellatrix had been naked and awake. Now her mind was not as sharp and her body was beginning to mutiny against her wishes. A strange smell entered the air and she turned to find Hermione walking into the basement with two cups with steam coming out of them. She didn't say anything but eyed the girl from her seat on the cot.

"Morning." Hermione said to her and levitated one of the cups between the bars to the cage and gently settled it on the floor. She kept her wand pointed at the cup and spoke several spells out loud. Each one designed to check for potions and poisons. Once the cup glowed white to indicate it was clear of all Hermione sat down.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Bellatrix asked. She looked down at the cup on the floor and eyed it suspiciously.

"I woke up early this morning and decided to pay you a visit."

Bellatrix laughed at her. "Aw did you miss me?"

"I missed your body."

Bella mocking smile dropped to a sneer. She really didn't like this girl watching her, fucking her with her eyes. Her body was only meant to be seen by her husband, or someone worthy.

"You don't think I'm worthy enough to cast my gaze over you like this?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix did her best to pull up her shields but found that she was too weak to do so.

"It helps with that." Hermione said. Bellatrix looked at her confused. Hermione indicated the cup of cooling liquid on the floor. "It taste better warm."

Bellatrix eyed the cup. She went over all of the spells that had been used to check it to see if they had any common weakness. She found none. Tentatively she bent forward and picked up the cup, sniffing it contents.

"This is a muggle drink" she spat out. "I remember the mudbloods at school would drink it."

"It also helps clear your mind and keep you awake, which is something I've noticed you want to do."

"It would be easier for me to sleep if I had my clothes back."

"And why's that? Afraid I'll pay you a midnight visit? Afraid you'll wake up with a burning pain in your arse and looking over your shoulder to see me behind you?"

Bellatrix snapped her head up to her. She was sure she was alone when her mind would wonder. She didn't want the mudblood to know about those thoughts, those fantasies.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, gripping the mug in her hands so tightly she was almost to the point of shattering it.

Hermione smiled and took a drink from her own mug. She let out a content sigh and looked at Bellatrix.

"I'll do it you know. All you have to do is ask and I'll do it."

"I thought you were going to rape me? What's wrong, lost your nerve?" Bella challenged.

"Oh I'll still rape, you don't doubt that. But to do that to you, to take you like that, you'll have to ask."

"I'll never ask you to touch me like that!" Bellatrix shouted, throwing the mug against the wall.

"You know you say that but in your dreams you scream and plead from me to give you more. To fuck you harder. To make you mine."

The last words did it. Bellatrix lost it and began shouting and cursing at Hermione, she tossed everything in her cell around. Hermione just leaned back into her chair and watched the witch go on her mini rampage with a smile.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::

She had been borrowing Harry's cloak. The first time it was with the full intention of waking Bellatrix up in the middle of the night with three of her finger becoming acquainted with one of the older witch's orifices. This was stopped when she found Bellatrix tossing and turning on her cot, groping herself and moaning into the night.

She decided to see what was causing such a reaction in the witch and looked in to her mind. What she found made her smile and she was instantly wet. Bellatrix was dreaming of her. Once more Bellatrix was dreaming of her fucking her over the table she had caned her on. The older witch had her hands bound and her back was making a perfect arch.

Hermione had one hand in Bellatrix's hair and the other was four fingers deep in her arse. She stayed in Bella's dream and watched the two figures before her. A mirror appeared in front of them and the dream version of herself took her hand from Bella hair and wrapped it around her throat, cutting off all air from her lungs. They watched themselves in the mirror.

Bella becoming ever more pale and Hermione thrusting into her as hard as she could. With a strangled cry Bella's body began to shake and Hermione smiled at her in the mirror. She released her throat and watched the older witch collapse on the table as her come dripped down her quivering legs. The dream Hermione left her hand buried in the witch and trailed the other down to her still twitching cunt. She dripped a figure in and gave a throaty laugh as Bella moaned and pushed back into her for more. She pulled her finger up to her lips and tasted the witch, giving a moan as she did.

"My Bella you taste amazing."

She dipped her finger back into the witch and brought it to her lips so she could taste herself. Bellatrix ran her tongue along the soaked digit then encased it in her mouth, lightly sucking it.

"Are you mine Bella?" the dream version asked her.

"Yes, I'm yours." The witch breathed out.

The dream quickly faded to nothing and Hermione pulled out of Bella's mind to find the witch sitting bolt upright. She tossed the blanket off herself in an attempt to cool her overheated body. Hermione spotted the glistening wetness between her legs and wanted to taste the witch like she had done in the dream. Instead she stood under Harry's cloak and watched in rapt fascination as Bella gathered some of her own come on one of her long bony fingers and brought it to her lips. Hermione almost let out a moan as she watched her clean the digit of her own juices. She fell back on the cot and stared at the ceiling for a minute before she spoke.

"The filthy mudblood will never touch me like that" she promised herself.

:::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::

"Are you done?" Hermione asked Bellatrix once she had stopped throwing things around the small cage. With a wave of her wand she cleaned the cell and fixed the shattered mug. Looking over she saw blood pooling around Bella's right foot. She placed her mug down on the floor and walked over to the cage.

"Sit."

"Fuck you."

"Sit or I put you lovely collar back on you." Hermione threatened.

Bellatrix huffed and sat down on the righted cot.

Hermione opened the cage door and walked in. She knelt at Bellatrix's feet and lifted her injured foot. Casting a quick scrousify she examined the wound. Several pieces of the mug had stabbed deep into her. Bellatrix watched the young witch with curiosity. She hadn't felt the ceramic pieces bury themselves in her flesh in all her rage.

"What are you doing?" She asked Hermione.

"I'm checking your wounds." Hermione told her.

Bellatrix pulled her foot from the kneeling girl and looked at it herself. Sure enough there was blood oozing out of several deep gashes.

"It's fine girl." She said and put her foot back on the floor and turned away from her.

"I told you from the start," Hermione said pulling her back up, "I want to make sure every mark you have is made by me." She placed her wand at the wound and healed it with ease.

"Ha! What marks have you left me with mudblood? Your caning has healed already and my body is free of any and all traces of you."

Hermione looked up at her. "Your right." She stood and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. An eyelet appeared on the ceiling above them and rope shot out of her wand and bound Bella's wrist, the rope went up and through the eyelet and forced the witch to her feet. Bella hissed as her arms were forced above her head painfully.

She made the mistake of cursing at Hermione again and found herself on her tip-toes. The ropes bit into her wrist and her arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. She sent a death glare at Hermione and watched as the witch called over the cane. With a wave of her wand she transfigured the cool steel into a medium length whip.

Raising her hand she trailed it down Bella's side, smiling at the shiver that followed it, and spun the witch around.

"That's eight. The broken cup, your attitude, the destroyed cell, and I'm sure I'll come up with more as we go." Hermione said and tested the whip a little before turning it on the bound witch next to her. "Scream for me Bella."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The table was just clearing when Hermione made her way back upstairs. She had a bit of blood spatter on her face and shirt but didn't notice. She smiled a good morning to everyone and made her way back up to the room. The Order heard Harry and Ron shouting as she threw them out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"I think she gets off on blood." Ron mumbled stomping down the stairs followed by Harry.

"Hematolagnia." Harry said.

"What?"

"Blood fetish, it's called hematolagnia."

"Whatever, point is she has it." Ron said walking over for second breakfast.

"Could just be she has a thing for Bellatrix." Harry said settling down on one of the couches.

"How much longer did Mione say?" Ron asked getting the Orders attention.

"One more day, then everything will be good to go."

"And you're sure we can trust him."

"No."

"Then why are we?"

"Because we don't have a choice."

"If he screws us…"

"Yeah yeah I know, you get to kill him."

"Damn right I do."

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

** has a new feature that will allow you to create a "book cover" for your stories. Now I'm a horrid artist, but if anyone out there has created a picture based off or inspired by one of my stories I was wondering if I could use it a as a cover for that story, just send me a privet message. All credit will go to the artist.**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

The rest of the day the three where being carefully watched by every member of the Order. Between Hermione's appearance and Harry's and Ron's conversation they didn't trust the three. Another thing that was bothering those staying at the warehouse was the fact that they had begun to feel sorry for Bellatrix Black.

The woman was an evil bitch and yet every time Hermione descended those stairs with that look in her eye they felt a pang of guilt. It was a testament to how much the three had changed that their closest friends and allies felt sorry for their worst enemies being left alone with them.

The trio didn't do much that day. They sat around the fire, Harry and Ron playing a game of wizards chess while Hermione read nearby. The sight hurt Fred and George the most. The twins couldn't help but think back to all the times they would walk into the common room and find the three friends exactly like that.

Eventually they had to leave the room as the memories got to be too much. And yet still they sat. Hermione burning through book after book while Harry and Ron played through game after game, none of them saying a word. Lunch was a quiet affair, everyone too tense to say anything. Hermione finished her meal and made her way down to the basement, Remus again trying to follow her only to trip and fall as one of the boys hit him with an incarcurus. He let out a growl as the door shut behind her. Almost everyone had their eyes glued on the door.

They were surprised when Hermione returned almost immediately, and sighed at the fact that she didn't have any trace of blood or sweat like usual. Their relief was short lived as the boys flanked her and began asking hushed question, only receiving shushes and nods from the witch. They once again disappeared upstairs behind a closed and heavily warded door.

"They are not leaving again, is that understood." Remus hissed at everyone. They all nodded in unison. The trio's mission ended today, no matter how important it is.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're sure?"

"Yes Harry, I yanked it out myself." Hermione told him, carefully dropping the strand of hair into the poly juice. She placed the flask next to Bellatrix's clothes.

"So she's naked." Ron said for the thousandth time. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him and went about making preparations for their next plan to save the wizarding world.

"Yes Ron and no you can't see her." Hermione said before he could repeat himself or ask for a turn.

"You're selfish, never wanting to share with anyone else" he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Not this," Hermione said tracing the intricate details on Bella's corset, "this one is all mine."

"He said be ready by three." Harry said gaining their attention. He handed them a piece of parchment with scratchy writing scrolled across it. It told a time and place, ending with a reminder of a promise.

"This seems too easy." Ron said re-reading the short message.

"Trust me it won't be." Hermione took the parchment from his hand and waved her wand, the document cleared and she wrote a short response. Her words glowed then disappeared from the page.

"So," Harry said standing up, "today we rest, tomorrow we steal."

Hermione and Ron nodded in response and went about their day like nothing had happened. The three made sure their room was secure and their disguises hidden under the invisibility cloak. They noticed the shift in their comrades and didn't want to risk an overzealous Order ruining their carefully laid out suicide mission.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three rolled around and the trio got ready. They double checked their 'heist kit' and set off. Arthur had been on duty but had also run a few missions that day so he was passed out on one of the sofas. The Order had assumed three meant three in the afternoon, and it did, but the trio wanted an early start to make sure Griphook hadn't planned any double crossings. They cast a silencing charm and quickly left the safety of the warehouse for Diagon Alley.

They reached the alley with little fanfare and made for an inn that overlooked the decrepit centre of wizarding London. There were a few street rats scurrying about, looking for anyone of the 'undesirables', hoping to get in the good graces of the Dark Lord.

With numerous glamors placed on themselves they walked in the shadows to their destination. Upon entering the seedy bar and inn the three immediately got into character, stumbling about and groping Hermione. Harry tossed a small bag on the counter top in front of the bartender while Ron tried to pull Hermione towards the stairs. Harry yanked her back to himself and drew his wand.

"Now I don't want any dead bodies in here" the barkeep said counting out the sickles and knuts. "Three came in three go out ya hear, even if one isn't breathing." He looked over to Harry and Ron. The two boys nodded while Hermione giggled and ground her ass into Harry's crotch.

The boy shivered out of disgust but no one noticed. Ron grunted and pulled Hermione to him again and the three ascended the stairs. Once inside their room they warded the entire place before taking off their glamors.

"Okay, we can sleep in shifts until we spy Griphook wandering about down there."

Hermione said transfiguring the tattered couch in the room into another bed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to tell it's him?" Ron asked looking over at Harry. "I mean all goblins look alike to me."

"That's because you're a bigot." Harry said sitting on the transfigured bed and taking his shoes off. Hermione was already laid out on the other bed after casting numerous cleaning and disinfecting spells.

"Oi, why do I have to have first watch?" Ron asked.

"Because you're sitting by the window" Hermione said turning off the lights. The room was cast into darkness and only Ron's grumblings could be heard.

When he felt himself crashing Ron woke Hermione to take over lookout. She sat at the window and watched the few rays of morning light break through the thick grey clouds. The alley slowly woke with the barely visible rising sun. It was a sad and pathetic sight to behold. It was like a person waking from a nightmare only to realize that the nightmare was heaven compared to reality.

So many businesses were closed down or burnt down. She watched as zombie like witches and wizards walked through the streets, most looking close to having a heart attack should someone bump into them. Yes it was a sad new world, but most of its inhabitants were too cowardly to fight against it. They would rather they to live invisible then back their teenage savior.

"My turn" Harry said stretching out his body. Hermione nodded at him and traded spots. She rested for a while before getting up again and pulling out some snacks. Ron woke not long after and set about laying out their clothes and trying on a few new glamors, finally settling on one.

"There he is." Harry announced. The other two joined him at the window. They looked down into the alley and saw a smartly dressed goblin making his way towards Gingotts. He looked around before ducking into a hidden nook in the alley. Ron watched the spot while Harry and Hermione quickly got ready. The three pulled the cloak around them and made their way down and out of the bar.

Griphook was looking around rather suspiciously and impatiently for the trio. He checked his pocket watch several times while he waited. The trio standing next to him the whole time. Once satisfied that he was not going to betray them they pulled off the cloak. The startled goblin nearly hexed them.

"Are you three trying to kill me?" He hissed at them.

"Just making sure." Harry told him.

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the boy-who-lived. "Don't trust a goblin wizard?" He asked, voice full of hate.

"You can't trust anyone these days." Hermione said downing the contents of her flask. The goblin watched her change before his eyes into none other than Bellatrix Black.

"You never really know who you're talking to." She said, her voice and attitude spot on.

Griphook didn't say anything, just looked her up and down. He didn't see how his fellow goblins didn't secure against this kind of attack. Perhaps, he thought, they were so used to witches and wizards attacking and destroying that they forgot the humans also possessed a brain, though they rarely used it.

"Right then, let's go." Ron said and took the cloak from Harry. Griphook climbed up on his back and the two were hidden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you mean they're not here?" Remus shouted at George.

"Like I said they're gone." The twin repeated. He moved out of the way as Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Tonks ran up the stairs.

Remus threw open the door to their room and the four began tossing the place. They had been waiting for the trio to come down all day and as it neared three o'clock they began to worry. They hadn't heard any noise coming from their room at all. The Order had been on constant guard throughout the day, everyone had their wands at the ready.

"How could they have gotten by us!" Remus shouted as he tossed Harry's bed.

"I told you to take that bloody cloak from them." Molly shouted.

"I think we would have noticed the door opening and closing on its own Molly." Tonks shot back at the woman.

"In the morning." Arthur said and the three in the room turned to him. "We assumed three in the afternoon, what if it was morning. I fell asleep." He said to them, his eyes down cast.

The four stayed silent for a moment, thinking of anything that would tell them where the three had gone to. Nothing came to mind.

"Merlin let them be safe." Molly said dropping onto Ron's bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck!"

"What do you mean by fuck?" Ron shouted at the goblin. Before he could answer the group was doused with water from an underground waterfall.

The three instantly looked at each other as they felt their bodies returning to normal.

"That's what I meant." Griphook said as he climbed over and knocked out the goblin controlling the cart they were on. He forced the cart as far as it would go before it shut down completely. Alarms rang out high above their heads and they could hear shouts from goblins.

"Blast the track!" The goblin shout and the trio started firing off spells, breaking apart the cart rails. "That will have brought us sometime, come on let's get moving." The three followed the bossy little creature rather down. Roars, screams, and loud rattling sounds drifted down from above them. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon." He told them and continued on his way.

They followed the goblin down a tunnel that exited into a large circular room. In the room was a snow white dragon. They watched the goblin grabbed what looked like a dumbbell covered in bells and shack the thing. The dragon let out a roar and backed itself into the far wall. It was obvious it was afraid.

Griphook signaled for them to pass behind him, he had a sadistic smirk on his face as he shook the bells as loud as he could. Once across they watched him torment the chained creature for fun before finally stopping and going on with his work. Hermione decided she didn't trust this goblin and looked over at Ron, giving him a subtle nod. The redhead smirked and made sure to have his wand ready.

The three followed him down another tunnel and came to a stop in front of some very old vaults. Each with a family name and crest carved into the metal door. Griphook walked up to the one on the far right and began unlocking the heavy door. Ron and Harry kept guard while Hermione watched the shifty goblin.

Once he opened the door Harry and Hermione entered the overflowing vault. They spotted the cup and the sword, both on to shelves on opposite sides of the room. Harry was about to start traipsing through the piles of heirlooms when Hermione stopped him.

Something was wrong. Even with all the wards and spells and dragon, the Lestranges wouldn't trust the goblins and Bellatrix would defiantly not trust them with something as sensitive as this. Harry looked over at her curiously. She paid him no attention and went over to a lone gilded cup laying on the floor. She touched the cup and it duplicated itself. The two looked at each other and then over to the pile of goods stacked in front of both the sword and the cup.

"You might want to hurry." Griphook said to them from his spot, outside the vault door.

They heard shouting coming from down the tunnel and echoing around the underground vaults.

"Fuck it!" Harry dove on top the pile of gold and jewels and started to climb. Hermione watched as every item he touched began to double and quadruple. Hermione let out a huff and made her way towards the sword. Both where nearly overwhelmed by the ever growing and shifting piles of crap below them.

Hermione reached the sword and first, gripping it tight before disappearing into the mountain of gold. Harry couldn't reach the cup on his own. He franticly looked around for anything he could use to aid him. He spotted an old cane and used it to knock the cup off the shelf it was sat upon. He managed to get a finger on it before he too was swallowed.

Ron ran down the tunnel to see what all the noise was and to tell them to hurry up. He saw Griphook standing with a slight smile on his face and an ever growing pile of gold, silver, and jewels spilling out of the vault. The goblin moved towards the vault door and Ron knew what he was going to do.

"Bastard!" He shouted at the vile creature. Before Griphook could turn and curse him Ron had him bound and on the floor. He ran over to the vault, the goblin shouting for help from his co-workers at his feet.

"Harry! Hermione!" He called for his friends. The only thing he heard back was the sound of metal clanging against metal.

The shouting from the guards and goblins was getting closer and the dragon was going crazy and torching the entrance hall, Griphook was doing his best to break the binds Ron had placed on him. But all Ron was focused on was the vault in front of him. After a minute that seemed like an hour Harry and Hermione burst forth from the pile. Ron grabbed hold of both of both of them and yanked them out. Both were bruised and burned from the curses that had been placed on nearly every item in the vault.

Harry double checked to make sure he had the right cup in his hand and Hermione had the right sword before the three turned to leave.

"Hey you double crossing little bastards! What about me?" Griphook shouted at them.

"Oh yeah" Ron said. He turned and levitated the struggling goblin down the tunnel. When they got to the exit where the dragon was Ron removed the binds and dropped the goblin to the floor. "This is for trying to lock my friends in the vault." He said and kicked the goblin in the middle of the hall. The Dragon narrowed its eyes at the stumbling creature and before he was even on his knees Griphook was engulfed in flames.

"Great, now how do we get out of here?" Harry asked as he watched the ashes of their guide drift away.

"I got an idea." Hermione said looking over at the happy dragon.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**


	9. Act 1 End

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

** Fan Fiction has a new feature that will allow you to create a "book cover" for your stories. Now I'm a horrid artist, but if anyone out there has created a picture based off or inspired by one of my stories I was wondering if I could use it a as a cover for that story, just send me a privet message. All credit will go to the artist.**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

"It's all over the place!" Moody hollered slamming the copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table. On the front page was a picture of Gringotts main branch in Diagon Alley. That place was smashed to bits and parts of it were still on fire.

"What happened?" Tonks asked. As she did the door opened to revel the trio covered in dirt and grim.

"They happened." He said pointing at them.

The trio hobbled inside and shut the door behind them. They were completely whipped out from their assault on the goblin strong hold.

"What were you thinking going after the goblins like that? They'll probably side with He-who-must-not-be-named after this!" The ex-auror shouted at them.

"I doubt anyone will be left alive after he finds out what we got." Harry said pulling off a charred gauntlet.

"And what did you get?" Mad-eye asked.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and the cup. The small chalice radiated dark magic, while the sword was stained black.

"Are we sure this will work?" Harry asked.

"Of course it will." Ron said with the upmost confidence. Then he turned to Hermione with a pleading look, "Right Hermione?"

When she didn't answer both boys turned to her. They could see her mind working in overtime, going over every possible outcome.

Finally she took a breath and spoke. "The question isn't will it work. The question is will it work more than once." She was thinking of the basilisk fang. 'One fang per horocruxes'. What's to say the sword will survive destroying the cup and the snake, and, if necessary, Harry."

The two boys turned their eyes back towards the sword. If Hermione chose that moment to kill them both for their stupidity in destroying the pile of basilisk fangs they wouldn't blame her. They deserved every form of torture she could inflict on them and then some.

Hermione stood and gabbed the cup. Turning toward the ever ominous basement door and heading down before anyone could blink.

"Should we worry?" Harry asked staring at the door.

"About Bellatrix, naw." Ron hopped up and pulled Harry with him, the two headed upstairs bitching about goblins and dragons and overweight security guards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you wearing my FUCKING CLOTHES!" Bella yelled across the room. She jumped to her and rushed towards the bars, stopping short of the wards. Hermione admired her bouncing chest for a second before answering.

"Yes. Problem?"

"Take off my clothes." Bella hissed in her most threatening voice. Though Hermione could have sworn there was a hint of desire buried in it as well.

"Okay."

With a flick of a wand the clothes vanished from her body and folded themselves neatly on the table near the cane.

Bella lost herself. All she could do was stair at Hermione in all her glory. The book worm was nothing like her pre-war self. The conservative, reserved, shy school was gone and before her stood, tall and proud, a solider. Just like herself.

Her eyes raked over the Gryffindor's body, the only imperfection the scars she left on her arm. Unconsciously she licked her lips. Hermione smirked at the action. She sauntered up to the cage, wand and cup in hand. The closer she got the more Bella could feel the magic radiating from the cup, feeding her lust.

"Turn around." Hermione gently commanded. Bella slowly turned.

Hermione smirked at the sight. The whip had done a number on the witch's body. Deep cuts criss-crossed her previously pristine form. Blood had dried and the pale white flesh had been covered in nearly black remnants of the gore.

Hard, pointed wood pressed into Bella's back and she hissed in pain. The sting of the scourgify washed over her and then numbed and disappeared. She listed to the young witch cast healing spells in every imaginable language. Bella felt her skin and muscles pull themselves together and the wounds close. She knew there were scars. The cuts had been deep and left open for far too long. Light fingers trailed down her back, following strange paths she knew to be permanently etched into her flesh.

Hermione's hand trailed down the scared skin and came to rest on Bella's hip.

"How have you been?"

"In pain no thanks to you." She tried to spit out but the words were too soft to hold malice. It sounded more like she was chastising a rough lover then her captor.

"You left me in pain, thought I'd return the favor." Hermione told her drawing light circles on her hip.

"You defiled my body." Bella said.

Hermione smirked and leaned into her ear, "And I'm only getting started."

Gripping the older witch's hip she spun them around so Bella was facing the empty room, Hermione pressed into her back. The chill had left both their bodies. Hermione held the cup and levitated it to the middle of the room, gently settling it on floor.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked.

"A gift to me from the Dark Lord."

"But do you know what it is?"

"No."

"His most loyal servant and he doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth. Do you know why?"

"He has his reasons."

"He's afraid of someone finding out the secret to his power." Hermione wrapped an arm around Bella and rested her head on the older witch's shoulder. "That my dear is a horcrux. There were seven, now there are three, and once your done destroying this one there will be two."

Bella tried to move away from Hermione but the young witch surprised her with a strength belying her stature.

"What makes you think I will betray my master like that you mudblood?"

Hermione's grip tightened and her nails dug into Bella's abdomen but she made no further movements.

"Do you know what happens to someone when their horcruxes are destroyed? They get weak, very weak. I know you've noticed it. Look at that mark on your arm." Bella's eyes moved down to the mark seared into her flesh.

"When was the last time it pulsed, burned, moved?" The mark had been still for a long while, it had also faded. "This cup will be destroyed today, right now by either you or me. The Dark Lord will kill Harry, not because Harry is weaker than him, but because Harry is a horocrux and must be destroyed. His whole vendetta against Harry is a suicide mission that will only aid the light when He wins. And once Nagini's protector is gone so will her head be."

Hermione took a moment to let this sink in before going on. "He will lose Bella, you know he will. You're a Slytherin, self-preservation is your natural reaction in a losing battle. How many do you think will continue fighting once he is gone? Who is strong enough to take his place?" Hermione's hand started running across Bella's abdomen, moving lower with each pass. "You will all be lost without him. No one will rise up and fight and you know it." Hermione's hand came to rest over Bella's center.

"And what happens if I destroy it?" Bella breathed out.

"I will make an unbreakable vow with you in front of the order. I will swear to protect you and you will swear your loyalty to me." Hermione ran her fingers over Bella's lips, avoiding her clit. The older witch shuttered.

"And if I refuse?"

"I give you to Ron, I destroy the cup, and when he is done I kill you." She had no intention of doing such a thing, Bella was hers and hers alone.

Bella felt a lump rise in her throat. She had already been given to a man once in her life and she wished she could erase all those nights from her memory. Hermione kicked Bella's legs apart and lightly rubbed her clit. She smiled at the moan that came from Bella.

"What will it be?" Hermione asked kissing the back of her neck, scraping her teeth over the soft flesh. Bella moaned again and her hips bucked into Hermione's hand.

"My loyalty to you and only you. Not the boy, not the Order, only you." She said with a gasp.

Hermione drove three fingers into the witch and smiled at the scream that echoed through the basement. Bella was practically dripping as she began to grind herself down on the hand buried in her. Hermione thrust into her hard, pressing down on her clit. Bella moaned again and leaned back into the girl behind her.

"Only me." Hermione said and drew then wand in her in her hand across Bella's ribs and placed it in the witch's hand. "Now do as I say." Hermione said. Bella nodded and moaned as Hermione thrust into her again. Her knuckles were white as she clutched her wand. "Fiend Frye" Hermione ordered.

It was a dangerous spell when one was fully focused on it; Bella had a hand buried in her, a naked body pressed into her back, a lust fogged her mind and she could barely stand. "Do it." Hermione ordered again, thrusting so hard she forced Bella to her toes.

The witch forced her eyes open and pointed her wand at the cup. The spell came out with a moan while Hermione ground down on her clit.

A wave of flames shot out the end of Bella's wand and crashed across the room, hitting the opposite wall and circling the basement. The walls were scorched black and everything in the flames path was disintegrated. Bella did her best to focus on the spell as Hermione bit her neck and pounded into her. Her legs quivered and if not for the Gryffindor standing behind her she would be on the ground. As the flames crested and torched the ceiling Bella cried out her first release. As a tidal wave of fire burned through her body the flames found the cup.

Hermione pushed Bella forward and yanked her head back, forcing her to watch. The flames circle the cup, fighting the magic protecting it, trying to destroy it. There was an ear piercing screech followed by an explosion of dark magic felt by everyone. Hermione laughed and pulled her hand out of the witch bent over in front of her.

She waited for a second, until a face began to form in the flames. She smiled and buried her hand in Bella's arse, grinning when the witch cried out and pushed back into her hand. Hermione looked up in time to see Voldemort's face form in the flames. Bella's hands shot out and gripped the cage bars, the heated metal burning her hands but she needed something to hold on to. Hermione reached with her other hand and pushed two fingers into the witch, thrusting in time with her other hand. Bella screamed her second release. The face in the flames screamed out in pain and betrayal.

'He's watching' Hermione thought to herself. She looked into the fiery eyes and smiled, pushing into Bella harder making the witch cry out.

In an instant the flames were sucked into the cup and the small goblet exploded, sending metal shards around the room. Hermione grunted as one buried itself in her shoulder, but she did not stop her assault on Bella. Bella cried out again and Hermione felt an explosion of juices hit her hand. She slowed her pace until she was completely still. Removing her soaking hand only and leaving the other buried inside the witch before her. Hermione wrapped her hand around Bella and pulled her up. A few whimpers escaped her lips, but she allowed Hermione to guide her. Hermione eased them backwards onto the bed and laid Bella down, watching her face contort as she finally removed her other hand. Hermione smiled at her when she raised her wand at her.

"Now darling, what are you going to do with that?" she asked the exhausted witch.

Bella moved the wand to Hermione shoulder and removed the shard of metal and healed the wound.

"I want my vow mudblood." She said to Hermione. That look of defiance still in her eye.

Hermione smiled and took the wand from her blistering hand. She pointed the wand at the seared flesh and healed it.

"You will get your vow and my protection on the condition that you let me defile your body whenever I please."

"Deal."

Hermione waved Bella's wand and called forth her patronus. The otter looped in the air and Hermione told it to find Harry and ask him to bring his wand and two sets of clothes down. The otter nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Will they agree to this?" Bella asked.

"Harry will and his word is law to them, so yes."

Bella nodded and covered her body when a knock came at the door. Hermione smirked at the witch.

"Don't worry Bella, he's gay." Bella laughed at that and Hermione smirked before saying, "And he's fucking Draco." That shut her up and she glared at the witch as she walked over to open the door for the boy-who-lived.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: This is the end of act 1! After this the following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	10. DracoHarry

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

Harry waited by the door while Ron stood guard. They were lucky that no one had tried to attack them yet, but they guessed they were all waiting for Hermione to open the door. It took a few seconds before Hermione made it up the stairs. As soon as the door creaked open the Order made a mad dash at it. Ron shot off a jinx the twins had taught him.

They had learned it in one of the many joke books they owned and he was surprised it worked. Hundreds of marbles spilled from the tip of his wand and covered the floor. The Order was not expecting the childish jinx and as a result found themselves on their arses. Harry barely had time to turn his head to see what Ron was laughing at before he was yanked into the room.

"Bloody hell Hermione I wanted to see what was so funny" he said turning to look at her. His eyes trailed her body and he looked back up at her with a smirk. "My my, someone's fit isn't she" he said with a leer.

"It happens when you're fighting a war." She said taking the clothes from him.

"Not true, look at this." He lifted his shirt and pulled on the skin of his belly, stretching it a little.

Hermione laughed and shook her while heading down the stairs. Harry following behind looking at his fat.

When they reached the bottom Bellatrix drew the tattered sheet tighter around herself. Hermione rolled her eyes at the move. She thought it ironic that a woman who was known for being completely bat-shit crazy still held on to such whims of modesty. She had not only told her Harry was gay, but the boy in question was more interested in the charred room then either of them. Hermione walked over to the woman and handed back her black dress.

"I thought yours might get destroyed when I used it so I duplicated it first." She explained. Bella was relieved, especially after seeing the muggle garments Hermione was putting on.

'Men's trousers' she thought with disdain.

Hermione slipped on her jeans and shirt followed by some sneakers. She looked over and found Bella still covered by the sheet.

"Get dressed or you can walk around like that for the rest of this war" Hermione told her.

If Bella still had her wand she would have seriously considered hexing the girl, but alas it was resting between Hermione's fingers.

"I promise not to look" Harry called over his shoulder. He had just spotted some of the remains of the cup imbedded in a wall and went for a closer look. Hermione gave Bella a look that told her it was now or never.

The older witch let out a huff and tossed the blanket from her body and quickly slipped the dress over her head. She reached behind her to tighten the corset but Hermione batted her hands away and pulled the back of the gown closed. She tied the garment and ran her hands around Bella's torso.

"If you try and kill anyone I will take it back." She whispered as she handed Bellatrix back her wand. The older witch smiled as her fingers once again grasped the piece of wood.

"Will I not be allowed to kill at all?" She asked a little wistful.

"Of course. Just not anyone in the Order."

Bella frowned a little but nodded slightly in agreement.

"So, what the plan then?" Harry asked from his spot at the cell door.

"You are going to perform an unbreakable vow between the two of us in front on the Order."

"They'll kill us first."

"And then they will have no one to rally around. Remember they need you for recruitment but if they know you are a horcrux they would gladly kill you."

Harry nodded. "Fine, let's get this over with."

The three walked back upstairs and found Ron still whipping tears from his eyes. When he turned and saw Bellatrix he moved to raise his wand but stopped at the subtle shake of Hermione's head.

"You unbelievable little chit!" Remus shouted at Hermione but stopped from saying anything else when he looked up and found Bellatrix standing behind Hermione and Harry, her wand in her hand. The rest of the Order members present took notice as well and drew their wands on the witch.

Mad-eye had his wand out as well, but had a curious stance rather than a battle one. Tonks took note of her mentor and turned back to the four in front of them. Hermione raised her wand and with a few quick slashes she put it away. She turned to Harry and the boy drew his wand.

The Order watched Hermione and Bella grasp each other's hand and it was completely apparent what they were doing. Molly, Arthur and Remus started firing off stunners at the two witches and Harry. Tonks was completely confused as to why they were doing this and Mad-eye was laughing.

'She did it' he thought to himself. He could see it in the way she looked at Hermione. There was still a defiant air to her but he could see that look in her eye. The one she would give to Voldemort before a battle, the look that would promise sacrifice for even a moment of happiness granted by him. Hermione was right, he never gave it to her but she had.

Ron finally grew tired of the hexes being sent at his friends, plus he couldn't hear what they were saying over the shouts and cries of the Order. He turned his wand and shot off a curse he had become familiar with while hiding with Harry and Hermione, though this was the first time it wasn't used on him. Their shouts stopped the second the modified silencing charm hit them.

"And you Bellatrix Black swear your loyalty to Hermione Granger and no one else" Harry's voice filled the room.

"I do" Bellatrix answered.

The string of light shot out of his wand and circled their clasped hands before disappearing.

"And you Hermione Granger swear to protect Bellatrix Black to the best of your abilities."

"I do."

A second string of light shot out of the end of his wand and wrapped itself around their clasped hands, disappearing like the first.

Harry pulled back his wand and placed it in the back pocket, the vow was done.

"You might want to get over to Hogwarts. It's Sunday and I know Draco and Narcissa have their mummy and son day together."

Harry looked at her for a second before remembering what happens every time they destroy a horcrux.

"Bugger! Ron let's go!"

"Why can't they go?"

Hermione turned to Bellatrix cocked her head towards the door Harry was heading towards. The dark witch got a twisted sort of smile and followed the boy. Everyone was too in shock to even move. Plus the fear of an armed Bellatrix kept them in their places. The three left without another word and Ron let out a huff.

"Tell me you have more bed rooms because I am not rooming with that lot."

It took a few hours and a special edition of the Daily Prophet before they returned. Most everyone was in an uproar at the front page of the paper. "Undesirables no. 1 & 2 have attacked Hogsmeade village again and have taken prisoner Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy".

The title had barely been read when the door to opened and Harry walked in with an unconscious Draco draped over his shoulder followed be an equally unconscious Narcissa being levitated in by Bellatrix. Hermione walked in last and shut the door behind her. She had her wand drawn should anyone try something stupid. Ron told them they each had their own rooms now and went back to his sandwich. Harry went to move but Remus stepped in front of him.

"Harry what the hell is going on?" He looked to the boy that so resembled James but same none of his old friend.

"Believe it or not I love the spoiled git and I'll be damned if Riddle is going to kill him for it."

With that he brushed pasted the shell shocked man and ascended the stairs followed by Hermione, Bellatrix and the still unconscious Narcissa. Ron swallowed his meal and headed up after them.

Everyone looked up to the top of the stairs in a complete daze. They had a woman responsible for the deaths and torture of thousands, the wife and son of a known Death Eater, the smartest witch of her age, and the saviour of the wizarding world. The worst part was they didn't know if they could trust any of them.

Ron pointed out which room was which and informed them that Narcissa would have to bunk with one of them as he walked in a shut the door to his room. A second slam announced that Harry had no intention of sharing either and Bellatrix and Hermione were forced to take in Narcissa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry cast some wards and a silencing charm on the door before he turned to Draco. The platinum blonde was laid out on his bed and Harry suddenly had some very naughty ideas. Making note of the more deviant ones he opted to be nice this time.

With a wave of his wand Draco was naked, his robes folded neatly atop one of the tables in the room. Harry smiled and kicked off his shoes before lying in the bed. Harry pulled the boy into his arms and held him for a second, looking him over for any cuts or busies. It just wouldn't do to have his ferret injured. Once satisfied he woke up Draco.

The blonde whimpered slightly then snuggled deeper in to Harry's arms. He took a few deep content breathes before his memory kicked in. Draco shot out of Harry's arms in an instant searching for his wand only to find himself naked in an unfamiliar place. A soft chuckle from behind him had him spinning around to see who was there. He relaxed a little when he saw Harry but didn't calm completely.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around the room.

Harry pulled him back into his arms before answering. "Order headquarters."

The words had Draco struggling to get out of Harry's grasp but Harry simply held on tighter.

"You know how much it turns me on when you struggle" Harry said pulling Draco to him so he could feel the bulge forming in his pants.

"Not the time you arse!" Draco shouted still trying to get away from Harry thought he had desperately missed his touch. "You kidnapped me!"

"Yes."

"You attacked Hogsmead and kidnapped me in broad day light you idiot! You could have been killed!"

"I had Hermione with me. And your aunt Bellatrix as well."

At that Draco stopped moving.

"What?"

"Your aunt Bellatrix is here. So is your mom. Hermione…convinced Bellatrix to switch sides and before He could do something to you or your mom we went and got you." Harry told him, leaving out how Hermione got Bellatrix to switch sides.

"And father?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him, "Do you really care about Lucius?"

"No."

"Good. Now how are you ever going to express your gratitude to me?" The golden boy asked pressing his crotch into Draco's side.

"I'm not your whore you know." The pure-blood said in a huff.

"Of course not," Harry said reaching up and cupping Draco's face. "You mean so much more to me than just a bed fellow."

Despite himself Draco smiled a little.

"So," Draco said pushing Harry on to his back straddling him. "Let me get this right you and your friends put me in imminent danger in the first place and then you expect me to fall to my knees and thank you to rescuing me."

"I hadn't thought about you on your knees, but now that you mention it."

"No I think not. My jaw is still sore from the last time."

"Aww poor baby. Lucky for me your mouth is my second favourite hole." Harry said, Draco made a face at the crass comment. "Seriously though, I risked my life to go and get you. I think I deserve a reward" He said smacking Draco's ass.

"You're lucky I need you to save the world" Draco whispered in his ear as he began to kiss along Harry's neck. A shadow crossed Harry's face and he was glad Draco couldn't see it.

Draco's hands ran along the sides of Harry's body and followed the waist of his trousers to the middle. With deft precision he had them opened and his hand around Harry's cock in a flash. Harry hissed at the contact and moaned has Draco slowly stroked his member.

The blonde was nibbling along his neck while pushing his shirt up his torso. It had been too long since they had last been together and Harry need to be with Draco. He needed to be with him as much as possible before the war was over. Harry pulled his wand out and waved away all his clothes. Before Draco could react he had him flipped over and pinned beneath him.

"Someone's eager" Draco said pulling Harry down towards him and claiming his mouth.

"Very" Harry said pulling back pointing his wand at Draco. Two familiar spells fell from his lips and Draco felt the magic stretch him then the cool sensation of a lubrication charm chill him. Harry had been becoming increasingly aggressive and needy every time Draco saw him and he knew something was wrong but the boy wouldn't tell him what.

Harry placed himself at Draco's entrance and looked up at him before gently pushing in. Draco moaned and arched his back, losing himself in feeling. Harry forced his eyes to remain open and take in the sight in front of him. He memorized every move, gasp, whimper, hair, scar, twitch that made up Draco in this moment. Harry finally closed his eyes once he was fully sheathed in Draco, committing the feeling to memory as well. He stilled himself for a long moment, only opening his eyes when he felt two soft hands cup his face.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked him in as soft a voice Harry had ever heard.

"I just missed you." He leaned down and kissed Draco.

He started rocking hips lightly, just barley pulling out of Draco and then pushing back in. Draco moaned at the soft moves and wrapped his legs around Harry's back. Harry began to pick up his pace little by little.

"Harry please" Draco begged him.

Harry started thrusting into Draco faster, harder and the blonde was doing his best to meet him thrust for thrust. The room filled with their moan and cries. The sound of flesh on flesh made a rhythmic sound as it echoed throughout the room. Sweat covered both men as their lips crashed together over and over again. They needed each other, it had been too long since they were last together and both knew they could die tomorrow.

"Harry, please, Harry" Draco cried out over and over again clinging on to the man above him for dear life.

He lost his voice when he felt Harry reach down between them and take hold of his hardness. Harry stroked him in time with his thrust and Draco could do nothing but grab at the sheets in an attempt to stay grounded as the sensations overwhelmed him. He felt Harry lean down and kiss along his neck up to his ear.

"Come for me."

The words sent Draco over the edge and he exploded screaming out Harry's name. Harry followed soon after, collapsing atop Draco exhausted. Draco wrapped his arms around him and the two laid there catching their breath. Harry eventually rolled off Draco, pulling the blonde into the crook of his arm.

"What the hell are we doing now Harry?" Draco asked after moment of quiet.

"We are lying low until everything and everyone is in order, then we attack."

"And how long before that happens?"

"Not long."

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

"What the hell is going on?" Remus asked falling into a chair. Tonks took the seat next to him while everyone else looked on completely confused.

Yesterday evening Hermione made an unbreakable vow with Bellatrix Black with Harry as the caster. Then the three disappeared and returned with an unconscious Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and Harry said he was in love with the boy.

Molly and Arthur had been beside themselves. They could have sworn that Harry and Ginny were seeing each other. It was a trick. That was the conclusion they had come too. Bellatrix had somehow bewitched Hermione and Harry, or perhaps Draco bewitched Harry. Either way there was something not right with them. Then again they hadn't been right since Dumbledore sent them on their mission.

Most members still didn't understand horocruxes. They knew they were made with dark magic and that they were the reason He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named survived the first war. They could be anything from a statue to a pebble. Anything but a person the books had said. How the trio had found out what they were was beyond the Order, as was how they were destroying them. The books said that when one was destroyed the person who destroyed it would absorb some of the magic that came from it. Another book said a steady stream of exposure to the dark item would have the same effect. Most of this was still theory, not yet proven fact, but from what they had seen with the three Gryffindors they knew it was true.

"Breakfast" Molly called out, thought her voice was strained and nowhere near as joyous as it had been.

The twins got up from their makeshift beds on the two couches in the room. They had refused to return to their room on the second floor once the six wizards had gone up the night before. They had been warding their door at night since the trio arrived, but with two Malfoys and Bellatrix they felt much safer sleeping as far away from them as they could.

"Morning all" Harry said as he made his way over to the table with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. It was the first time that he had a genuine smile on his face since he showed up, most the other times there was a dark tone to it. He made it two steps off the staircase when Remus hit him with a spell.

The only reason Harry had not retaliated was because he left his wand in his room. It would be the last time he did so around the Order. A livid look crossed his face but before he could say anything his whole body glowed white for a moment and then stopped.

"What the hell Remus!"

"It's poison then. They've not cursed you so it's got to be poison."

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa! One of them has poisoned you! You would never be with that boy otherwise."

A laugh came from the stairs as Ron made his way down, stumbling and stretching as usual.

"If he has been cursed or poisoned it's been in him too long at this point to cure." He walked by a furious Harry and patted his back before taking his seat and piling his plate high.

"What's he talking about Harry?" Remus asked looking at the red, shaking boy in front of him.

"I've been seeing Draco since before the war."

This time it was Molly who collapsed into an empty chair.

"What do you mean? How long?"

"Since fourth year."

Everyone not named Ron was shocked. Three years they had been dating and no one except Hermione and Ron knew. Snape only found out during sixth year when Draco broke down and told him everything. He knew the Dark Lord was going to send him on a mission and would probably dig through his memories before and after he did. Snape had trained him to build up his mental walls to a level he never knew was possible. A result Snape learned more about his godson and Harry than he ever wanted to know. Something Harry used to torment the poor man at every opportunity. Harry also had a sneaking suspicion that Narcissa knew as well since neither she nor Draco drew their wands when Harry and Hermione showed up.

Harry finally grew tired of the shocked faces staring at him and went over to the table. He loaded up a plate with food, grabbed a second plate and headed back upstairs. He passed Hermione on the way and gave her a questioning look. She gave him a devilish smirk in return and laughed as he tried to shake the dirty image that came to his mind.

When they came across the two Malfoys near the shrieking shack Hermione got a very familiar smirk on her face. Harry figured she wouldn't try anything with Narcissa while Bellatrix was around but now he wasn't so sure. He shook the abhorrent thoughts of his boyfriend's mother and Hermione from his head and made his way back up to his lover.

Draco was just waking when Harry entered the room. He sent him a tentative smile as he sat up in bed. Harry took a second to watch Draco stretch out before sitting down.

"Morning" he greeted the Slytherin.

"Morning. So have they decided to kick us out or kill us yet?" Draco asked taking a piece of toast.

"I'm not sure. If they kick you out I'll go with you, if they kill you I'll kill them" Harry said.

"Aww how sweet, would you really commit mass murder for me?"

"Yes. Unless another sexy bloke comes along."

That comment earned him a smack and a "Bastard."

Harry chuckled and continued with his breakfast. When he heard shouting he realized he hadn't warded the door. Finding his wand he went to see what the commotion was about.

He saw Hermione coming back up the stairs with two trays of food and some tea.

"Alright Mione?"

"Fine. Narcissa wishes to speak to Draco after breakfast."

"How is mother?" Draco asked from over Harry's shoulder.

Hermione gave a look and managed say "exhausting" instead of the other, more colorful, descriptions she had in mind.

"Call us when you're ready" Harry told her and closed the door, setting heavy wards upon it, some of which surprised Draco. It appeared that Harry had learned a lot more running for his life than he ever did at Hogwarts.

"Does she know?" The question brought Draco back to the present.

"Does who know what?"

"Your mother. Does she know about us?"

Taking a breath he answered "yes".

Harry finished his wards and turned to Draco, the other boy looking away from him.

"I'm not mad, just curious."

"Are you sure. I mean He could have found out with all the time He spends at the manor."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure your mother is as much a master of occlumency as Snape is."

"She's probably the one that taught him."

Harry sent him a smile and then went about looking for something to wear. Draco looked at the clothes he was pulling out; most of it was shredded and stained with dirt, grass, and other things Draco didn't want to think about. Harry pick out the least damaged of the bunch preformed a few spells and put them on.

"I don't have any clothes" Draco said looking over at his school robes that Snape had forced everyone to wear, even on weekends. He turned when he heard Harry rustling through his clothes again. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, casting the same cleaning and stitching spells as he did on his own. Once satisfied he tossed the items to Draco.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Draco asked eyeing the clothes.

"Put them on, or you can wear your robes, or you can walk around naked."

Draco looked at him incredulously. Harry knew he would never wear his clothes dirty, "it was unbecoming of a man of his stature". Nudity, thought Harry's favorite option, would never happen. So Draco was forced to wear the muggle attire. As he changed it to the clothes he groaned at the thought of his mother seeing him like this.

As soon as he was dressed there was a knock at the door. Harry took down the wards and opened the door for Hermione. She walked across the hall to her room and waited for Harry and Draco to follow. She was about to close the door when Ron stuck his arm in the way and squeezed in. Once they were all settled, Narcissa, Draco and Bella along one wall and the trio opposite them, they had no idea what to say.

Narcissa looked very angry, but who could blame her after the talk she had with Bellatrix while 'the mudblood' went to get breakfast. Her eyes moved for Harry to Hermione and back again. The Weasley didn't matter to her, only the two that had defiled her family so thoroughly. One had her sister like a trained dog, though Bellatrix tried to hide it. The other had somehow managed to get her son to fall in love with him. That's who she focused on now, Potter.

"Is someone going to speak or are we all going to sit here and stare?" She finally asked.

"Sorry, we just don't really know where to start" Harry said in as polite a voice as he could manage.

"Why don't we start with why you kidnapped me and my son and bought us to this place?" Narcissa said, her voice as sharp as a blade.

"Oh that's easy. To protect you." Harry answered her. Hermione and Ron sat back and let him take control of the conversation.

"To protect us! From what?" Narcissa shot at him not even trying to hide her anger.

"From Him. He found out Bellatrix left him…"

"She was brainwashed into leaving him! Don't think I don't know you tortured her. How many of you did it take to break her mind completely?" The look Bellatrix gave would have killed a lesser witch but Narcissa barely registered it.

"Well…I uh don't know the specifics, but Hermione was the only one to have contact with her since she arrived."

Narcissa sent the girl a death glare that Cygnus would have been proud of, but all she got in return was a smirk and a wink.

"Look I know Draco told you about us." Harry said gaining her attention.

"Yes he did."

"I love your son. I know you may not like that but I do. I knew he would be in trouble when the Dark Lord found out about Bellatrix and I risked my life to save both him and you."

"And what of Lucius?"

"Do you really care about him?"

"He is my husband."

"Not what I asked."

"What is your point?"

"Just that. That I love your son and want to see him and those he loves most make it through this alive."

"And what of the Order?"

"The Order will deal with it. They are all downstairs, this is our headquarters."

Narcissa looked around the magically enlarged room and sneered.

"This is it?"

"It's the best we could get" Harry said through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin.

"So how long will we be imprisoned for?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you keeping us locked up here?"

"Oh. Well you're not our prisoner so you can walk around, but I will warn you not everyone is happy you are here."

"I was _told_" she said with another sneer, this one directed at Hermione, "that I could keep my wand as long as I don't curse anyone unless in self-defense."

"Of course."

Narcissa looked at the three in front of her. They weren't the weak motley teenagers she remembered from Diagon Alley. No, war had changed them. If not war then their stay at the manor definitely had. She remembered the look of horror on Draco's face when the three had been bought in. Lucius had tried to make Draco identify Harry and she feared her son might do something stupid to protect him.

Once he said he couldn't be sure they locked the boys in the cellar and Bellatrix took the girl into a room alone. Narcissa had to stay with Draco in his room to make sure he didn't try and free them. When she found out about the mission he had been given she tried to train him and had found out about Harry through legilimency. It had rocked her and she took Bellatrix with her to see Severus about protecting him. The vow they made was because she knew the Dark Lord would find out about Harry at some point and she needed her foolish son to be safe.

"How long will we be here?" She asked.

"If no one finds this place you'll be safe here until the end of the war."

"And how long to expect that to be?"

Harry looked over to Hermione for the answer. She tilted her head in thought and looked at Narcissa.

"Two months maybe, depending on recruiting."

"Two months" Narcissa laughed. "You think the Order can recruit enough people to destroy the death eaters in two months?"

"No we don't." Hermione told her a tone that made Bellatrix shiver.

"Then?"

"Two months should be enough time get a big enough distraction. The goal isn't to destroy the death eaters, merely their leader."

"What makes you think his death will stop them from fighting?"

"In my experience when you cut the head off a snake the body may twitch but in the end it will die. Tell me Narcissa when He is gone who will they follow?"

Narcissa looked ready to hex the girl for calling her by her first name.

"You have a point Hermione" Draco said. It was the first time spoke since entering the room and taking his seat. Narcissa looked at him for a second and turned back to the trio.

"So you plan to rid the world of the most dangerous wizard that ever lived in two months' time."

The three nodded their heads.

"May I speak to Harry and Draco alone."

The others stood and left the room. Ron headed downstairs to listen to a Cannons match on the wizarding wireless while Hermione and Bellatrix 'trained'.

Upstairs Harry sat in his chair and studied the floor. Draco did the same only looking up to if he could figure out what his mother was planning. He cursed that pure-blood mask of difference and went back to looking at the floor. Narcissa kept her eyes on Harry, never blinking.

For all the pure-blood traditions that were spouted about, many were complete bullshit. Marriages were agreed upon by the parents of the children, often before birth, but loyalty to one's spouse was never part of the deal. All pure-blood families made excellent portraits but behind closed doors there was often nothing there but acquaintanceship. However some witches and wizards were raised to believe that loyalty and marriage were part of the deal, so to keep things from getting out of hand and divorces being filed most were trained heavily in occlumency. Druella had taken things a step farther and trained her daughters in legilimency as well. Narcissa excelled at both.

She stared at Harry and watched his memories from the first time he realized he liked Draco to their first kiss. She watched him fight to protect Draco and also help Draco raise his standings in Slytherin by losing fights. The boy was chivalrous, she'd give him that. She tried to dive deeper into his memories but found herself abruptly kicked out. She was shocked. The only one to ever catch her was Dumbledore when she was in school.

"I don't think you want to see everything" Harry said to her.

"You knew what I was doing?" She asked him.

"I showed you what you wanted to see." Narcissa's eyes went wide at that. "I love your son" he said again, looking her square in the eye.

"You may not be my choice for Draco," Narcissa said and Harry felt dejected "but you are his" she finished. "If you survive this Mister Potter I promise to support my son in this relationship."

Draco's head snapped up and found Harry looking completely shocked, the same expression surly mirrored on his own face. He then did something he hadn't done in over a decade. He ran to his mom and threw his arms around her.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

Harry had promised Narcissa he would do everything in his power to protect them. He wandered downstairs and left the two to talk alone for a while, he told them to ward the door after he left. Things were going good but he knew they needed to talk to the Order soon about everything. The time for secrets was over and they needed to really prepare themselves. He found Ron wallowing near the wireless and surmised the Cannons lost again.

"How long did they last this time?"

"Four minutes" the red head mumbled.

"Well at least they got one win this season." Harry tried to cheer up his friend but he just shrugged. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Basement fucking Bella" Ron huffed out.

A loud crash came from across the room as the tray Molly was carrying fell to the floor. Remus and Tonks came out from their room and Moody could be heard limping towards them. Arthur was at the table with the twins frozen in place. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed their minds, it had, but it was quickly labelled as absurd and pushed away.

"What happened?" Tonks asked, her wand drawn and looking for her 'family'.

"Oh for Merlin's sake people we are in the middle of a war!" Ron shouted. "We are teenagers and we could die before sunset today. If we want to fuck around we will. Even if it is with someone nearly three-times our age and bat-shit crazy. Get over it."

"I don't think you want to say those things in front of Bella" Harry chuckled.

"Oh shut up you bloody pouf."

"Well at least you've done part of what I wanted to do" Harry said pulling his wand.

"What's that?"

"Getting them into one room." Harry turned to the Order. "We need to talk."

He cast a patronus and everyone took a seat while they waited for Hermione. When she came upstairs they half the room couldn't look at her and the other half couldn't look away. Bellatrix followed her and with a look from the young witch made her way upstairs. Mad-eye smirked and shook his head.

"Okay" Harry started, looking over the people sitting in front of him. "I know you are all completely confused and we haven't really been trying to explain things so this is us doing that. Hermione estimates two months before things happen." He looked around to make sure everyone understood the meaning of his words.

"How do you figure that?" Mad-eye asked.

"From the numbers we're hearing from you and those at Hogwarts." There were gasps but Harry waved off their questions. "Don't worry about how we know, just know we do."

"Harry," Remus called him, "what is going on with you three and the Malfoys and Bellatrix?"

"You're not actually sleeping with Malfoy are you?" Fred asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"And you're not sleeping with Bellatrix either, right?" George asked mirroring his brother's face.

Hermione looked at them, "yes I'm sleeping her".

Short and to the point as she knew Harry had more to say.

"I told you this morning I've been seeing Draco for three years now." Harry looked around to see if anyone was going to say something but they all sat in silence.

"Okay then. Bellatrix has agreed to fight for us, you heard her make the vow. Draco will fight with us and Narcissa will as well if only to protect him. In two months we need to be ready. I know you don't like them but they are your knew comrades in arms and you will all fight together. We know how to kill the Dark Lord and we need everyone here to help do that."

"How do you know we can trust them?" Tonks asked.

"Because they knew we will win and they want to survive." Harry said.

Remus snorted at that. "Self-preservation. They don't care about the politics only coming out unscathed."

Harry wanted to punch the snobbish man. He was beginning to understand how he was friends with Sirius now. He loved his god-father but even he thought the man a bit of an arse.

"They are here with us." Harry gritted out. "If you turn your backs on them we will turn our backs on you."

Remus was stunned by the words. He looked up to Harry and saw he was serious.

"Fine" he said to the boy and walked out of the room.

Harry and Hermione went back upstairs while Ron went in search of food.

"Is it safe for us to go downstairs, I don't feel like being kept hidden" Draco said when Harry walked in behind Hermione.

"We just had a talk with them. You all should be fine but I insist you keep your wands on you at all times." Harry said and took a seat. To his surprise Draco walked over and sat next to him.

Hermione smirked at them and said, "You know it's kind of gross how in love you two are."

Draco told her to "shut it" while Harry rolled his eyes. Bellatrix eyed the two but kept her mouth shut, she would speak with the boy later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When lunch came around they decided to test the waters and bring Draco and Narcissa down with them. Bella had refused and Hermione opted to stay with her to 'keep an eye on her'. Narcissa and Draco made a face while Harry smirked and said okay, promising to save them a plate.

Downstairs everyone was taking their seats when they walked in. The tension was so thick Harry felt like he was wading through mud on his way to the table. Everyone was staring at the three of them. Narcissa and Draco slipped on their masks of indifference and followed Harry to the table. Ron surprisingly greeted Draco using his first name and nodding towards Narcissa.

Harry pulled her chair for her, the move punctuated by hisses which were ignored. The meal was a quiet one. No one was willing to speak, even to ask for a dish to be passed over. Draco felt nervous as several glares had settled on him. Harry had rested his hand on Draco's leg to calm him a bit, he eased under its weight.

Once the meal was done Narcissa thanked Molly for her excellent cooking, Draco sent his thanks as well. Harry filled two plates before standing and escorted the two back upstairs, Ron following behind them to shield any attacks.

"I can't believe you didn't check for poisons" Ron said as he walked past them to his room.

Narcissa and Draco's heads both snapped towards Harry at the comment. He gave them a sheepish smile.

"I uh I checked before you ate any. A simple spell Hermione taught, undetectable."

"You think they would try and poison us?" Narcissa asked.

"No." He knew he sounded unconvincing but part of him wanted to believe the light alive with the witches and wizards downstairs. The two looked at him disbelievingly and he turned his attention to the door in front of them. Harry knocked three times very loudly and the door opened a second later.

Hermione answered looking a little worn out and thanked him for the two plates. She left the door open a crack for Narcissa.

"I can get your own room." Harry said after seeing the look Narcissa gave the door. "There's bound to be another."

"No," Narcissa said and turned to look at him. "I don't want to impose more then I already have. Besides I'm use to sharing a room with Bella and another person." She steeled herself and walked in, closing the door behind her. They could feel the wards falling into place.

Draco turned to Harry and smacked him as soon as the door was shut.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Do you think you can control your friend?"

"You think you can control your aunt" Harry shot back.

Not having a response Draco spin on his heel and walked back to Harry's room. Harry smirked and followed after.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco woke the next morning with Harry crushing him. He loved the git, he really did, but damn if he wished for separate beds on occasion.

Once they started spending the night with one another Draco discovered Harry was a cuddler. It didn't bother him at first, but at some point cuddler turned into squasher. That is where Draco found himself now, squashed under the Golden Boy barely able to breathe. A horrifying thought of the medi-wizard marking his cause of death aggravated cuddling invaded his mind and he pushed the snoring oaf off of him. Harry woke enough to pull Draco towards him and the fell back to sleep.

"Bloody scar head" Draco mumbled and wiggled his way out of Harry's grip.

He looked around the room and picked up two, former, pieces of clothing and cast the charms and spells Harry had the day before. At some point between making out with Harry, falling asleep, and waking up he had decided to show the Order that he wasn't afraid of them. He donned the muggle clothes and headed downstairs.

He found that the Order members were not early risers. The twins were still asleep on the couches and no noise was coming from anywhere. He decided to get a glass of juice and wait for everyone to wake. He walked over to what he assumed was the kitchen door and pushed it open not paying attention.

The silencing charm on the room disappeared with his intrusion and Remus and Arthur snapped their attention to him. The two men eyed him with sharp looks. Draco suddenly wasn't so determined but he knew he couldn't back down now.

"Morning Professor Lupin, Mister Weasley."

"I'm not your professor anymore" Remus said, his voice monotone.

Draco nodded his head and turned towards the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked him, his voice a little wary but still warmer then Lupin's.

"A glass for some juice."

Arthur stood and Draco froze in place. The Weasley patriarch went to the opposite cupboard and retrieved a glass for him.

"I don't know what kind we have" Arthur said putting the cup in Draco's hand and walking out of the room.

Looking over to Lupin Draco nearly asked the balding redhead to stay in the room. He nearly begged when his eyes met Lupin's.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

In the week that passed since the tension began to ease. Hermione had left the basement warded and the trio would often go down there with Bellatrix to train and learn new curses and Death Eater weaknesses. The first time they came up bruised and covered in blood the Order tried to kill the demented witch.

Hermione blocked their attempts with an ease only found in experienced aurors and rumoured unspeakables. Her defence of Bellatrix left everyone stunned and the pale witch smirking. The four limped upstairs, Bella helping Hermione, and came back down a few minutes later completely healed. A comment was made to Hermione about her becoming a healer when this was all over. She told them it was Narcissa and Draco that had healed them not her.

Apparently the Dark Lord saw it fit to have his followers, marked and not, well versed in not only combat spells but healing spells as well, something Hermione had pushed for during sixth year but the Order ignored. Narcissa and Draco had been taught and trained as if they were going to become medi-wizards. That information had helped ease most of the tension as they were more than willing to share their knowledge with the Order.

"You know I think they are starting to warm up to us" Draco said as he nibbled on Harry's neck, pulling the saviour down atop him. Harry moaned at the attention and pulled Draco's lips to his own. His lips were rough against Draco's, but the blonde loved the feeling.

"Can we not talk about the Order right now" Harry said pulling back and kissing his way down Draco's jaw and neck. A quiet whimper was all he got as he made his way farther down Draco's body.

He followed the blonde's eloquent neck down to his collar bone, nipping and sucking the soft flesh. Draco hissed in pleasure as Harry took his nipple into his mouth, scraping the sensitive bud with his teeth. Calloused fingers ran down his torso, stopping just above his pulsing cock. He let out another whimper and thrust upwards trying for more contact. Harry chuckled and placed more of his weight on the blonde to hold him down. The move did more to satisfy Draco than hinder him. It placed Harry's own want against his and both paused in their breathing as the feeling washed over them.

Draco looked up at Harry and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did there was something more mixed in with lust and love that usually dominated them.

"Harry…" Before he could ask lips crashed down onto his and a fire lit within him.

Gone was soft slow and gentle, replaced with unabashed need. Harry wrapped his hand around both their hard members and began to stroke while he assaulted Draco's neck and chest with his lips and tongue. Draco's nails tore at his back as the blonde cried out his need, the sting driving Harry's want for the blonde below him.

"Harry please" Draco begged needing more from the man on top of him.

Harry wasted no time and landed one last searing kiss on the blonde's lips before once again traveling his body, this time with more urgency. He kisses turned more to nips as he made his way down Draco's body. Finding himself at the blonde torso in no time, one hand still working the hard cock held in its grasp. Harry slowed as he passed Draco's belly button, dipping a warm tongue into it on his way down. Draco was squirming, gasping and pleading for more. Harry moved over to his right hip and bit down earning a yelp from Draco.

Draco went to yell at him for the rough treatment but before he could wet heat engulfed him and all thoughts stopped. He tossed he head back as Harry dragged his tongue over the underside of his cock all the way up to the slit. Again he was encased in the heat of Harry's mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the feeling of euphoria washed over him.

"Merlin you are amazing" Draco panted as Harry moved along his cock.

He let out a pitiful whimper when that talented mouth left him only to be replaced by a rough hand.

"My name," Harry said kissing along Draco's neck, "is Harry, not Merlin." He finished with a devilish smirk that, if not for his current situation, would have had Draco rolling his eyes.

Reaching over to the table beside the bed Harry grabbed his wand and cast a lubrication charm. Draco shivered at the sudden cool sensation that filled him. Harry smirked again continued stroking the man below him as he sat back and took him in.

Draco was gorgeous. Hot and sexy, yes, but in moments like these Harry could only think of the word gorgeous. He watched Draco's body twitch and squirm with each move of his hand. His eyes lit up as the blonde tossed and moaned and begged for more. He committed all of it to memory and gave into Draco's pleas.

Bringing his other hand to his mouth he coated one of his quite liberally. He watched Draco with his eyes screwed shut and his chest heaving as he brought the soaking digit out of his mouth and toward Draco's entrance. He slowed his strokes and to a gentle pace, not wanting to overwhelm the blonde.

He eased his finger passed the tight ring of muscles, smiling at the gasps and cries coming from Draco as his body arched at the intrusion. Harry began to slowly thrust the single digit in and out of the quivering mess that was Draco.

"Harry." The pitiful moan echoed around the room and Harry answered by adding another finger. Draco's mouth dropped open as his body tried its best to pull the two thrusting fingers farther in. Harry started to scissor his finger, preparing Draco for his aching member. Draco pulled his legs as far apart as he could, trying to encourage the Gryffindor to take him. Harry suddenly stopped his ministrations and withdrew his fingers.

"Look at me." The soft command had Draco forcing his eyes open. He looked up into nearly black orbs slightly rimmed with green. He kept his eyes locked on Harry's as he felt Harry press against him. He didn't enter him right away, simply pressed himself against Draco, teasing him with promise. Draco whimpered and tried to push himself down on the straining member. He needed Harry. Plain and simple.

Harry watched him struggle for more, watched his eyes burn with unbridled lust. Harry grabbed both of Draco's legs and pushed them towards Draco's chest, the blonde quickly helping by pulling his knees towards himself. Opening up for Harry completely.

Harry pushed forward, his eyes on Draco as the blonde forced his to stay open. The feeling had both of them wanting to throw their heads back and scream to the rafters in pleasure. Harry continued his leisurely pace, savouring the feeling of Draco taking him in inch by inch. When he was half way in he pulled back and began pushing in again, the slow pace frustrating Draco but he felt too good to complain.

Harry was beginning to find it hard to keep this teasing pace. As much as he wanted to savour this time, he felt his need growing, urging him faster. His thrust came quicker as he pushed himself completely inside Draco. He pulled back as far as he could and thrust in again, hitting Draco's prostate and causing the blonde to scream out.

"YES!"

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. His moans travelled down Harry's throat and feed the fire burning within him. Harry pulled out of the kiss and slammed himself into Draco causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Draco tangled his hands in the sheets trying to keep himself grounded as his body shook with pure bliss. A hand wrapping around manhood pushed him to the edge.

"Harry please oh god please!" He cried out. He felt Harry grip him and he began to stroke Draco in time with his thrust. It wasn't long before he felt Draco's body begin to shake and then tense. With a final cry Harry felt the blonde explode, his seed hitting Harry's stomach. Harry wasn't long after him, with a few sporadic thrusts he spilled into the blonde under him and collapsed on him.

They lay completely spent catching their breaths for what felt like forever. Harry finally mustered up enough strength to roll off Draco before he was shoved off. He laughed as the blonde grimaced at the sight of his stomach and chest. He turned and sneered at Harry causing the dark haired boy to laugh at him again.

"Your mess not mine" Harry said and pulled a pillow under his head.

"Are you seriously going to sleep like this?" Draco asked in disbelief. Harry merely adjusted the pillow and closed his eyes. Draco let out an indignant huff and searched for his wand. When he found it he cast a scourgify on himself and lay back down to rest.

Harry waited for him to get comfortable and then pulled him flush again his sticky chest and torso.

"You arse!"

"Well you forgot to clean me up as well."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two made their way downstairs after a nap. They found Tonks and Narcissa sitting at the table, the auror eyeing the seemingly bored woman with contempt.

"Hermione and Ron training with Bellatrix?" Harry asked taking a seat.

"Yea" Tonks grunted not taking her eyes off her aunt.

Harry looked back and forth at the two women and turned to Draco. He noticed that famous Malfoy mask was firmly in place. Looking back at the two women he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Well…I think I'm gonna go and train with them." Harry pulled out his wand but Narcissa stopped him from before he could cast the patronus.

"Miss Granger has been kind enough to add my signature to the wards."

Tonks shot to her feet and sent glared at Narcissa. The older witch corked an eyebrow at her and waited for her to say something. Harry watched Tonks closely, waiting to see if she would attack. Her eye twitched and she let out a low growl and turned away. Narcissa watched her go with a smirk on her face.

Harry wanted to ask what just happened but a single look from Draco told him the question was stupid and to let it go. Harry snapped his mouth shut and followed Narcissa to the door and was surprised when she was actually able to open it.

"Wow, she hasn't even Bellatrix do that" he said in amazement.

"Well Bella would most likely be the reason I am needed down there."

Harry nodded his head and walked into the room. As the door closed behind him and he followed the sounds of curses and hexes he remembered the wards were put up from inside the basement and would take a while to take down and add someone else blood to them. He also remembered Hermione saying that the blood had to come above the person's heart and only the original warder could make the cut. He understood why Tonks was so upset with Narcissa.

'Andromeda always said anything they had Narcissa wanted. Anything.'

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

"Crucio!"

The curse hit Harry full force. Ron and Hermione sat back and watched their friend convulse in agony on the floor. Two galleons and some sickles rested between the two friends. After nearly two minutes Harry vomited all over the floor and Hermione jumped off the table and proceeded to do a victory dance.

"Oh come on mate!" Ron yelled at his still twitching friend. "You're the savior of the fucking world and you can only go two minutes?"

Harry managed to flip him off between tremors.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

The shout had the occupants of the room turning towards the stairway. Draco and Narcissa were standing there along with most of the Order.

The band of witches and wizards looked livid except for Narcissa who still looked bored out of her mind.

Draco rushed to Harry's prone form on the floor, sending his aunt a death glare as she moved towards Hermione.

"What is going on here?" Remus hissed at the group.

"Torture sessions." Hermione answered counting her winnings.

"What do you mean 'torture sessions'?" Molly asked, completely horrified.

"Exactly what I said." When everyone continued to look at them in complete confusion and revulsion Hermione explained further. "The Dark Lord favors the torture curse and so do the Death Eathers. We can fight off the imperio, block against most other curses but, if hit with a crucio we will be out for a while. We need to strength ourselves against the curse."

"By having her curse you with it!" Tonks shouted.

"Yes."

Harry finally regained use of his body and cast a scougify on himself. Draco helped him to his feet and over to a chair. Once he was seated he looked up at everyone staring at him.

"What are they doing in here?" He asked a little out of breath.

"They were concerned and we decided to let them come down to see you lot were safe with Aunt Bella. Apparently that is not the case." Draco said running a diagnostic test on the trebling savior.

Harry gave a snort of humorless laughter and gently pushed the blonde away. He stood up and looked over at Hermione.

"How long?"

"Two."

"Hours?"

"Minutes."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

He sighed and pushed a hand through his messy hair. "Give me thirty minutes and we'll go again."

Bella gave a twisted sort of smile at his words.

"No. Absolutely not." Draco said and glared at Harry, daring him to disagree. He was a little shocked at the look he received.

"I'm sorry Draco, but we will continue with this." He said with a defiant tone to his voice.

"No you will not!"

"Yes I will. I need to do this."

"What kill yourself before The Dark Lord can get a go?" Draco shot at him.

Harry stepped up to him before he could blink.

"I need to be ready for him. He has every advantage over me and I need to be as prepared as possible for him."

"By getting crucio'd repeatedly? You'll be lucky if you don't end up with Longbottom's parents!"

"I'm not that weak!"

"You're not that strong either!"

The words hit Harry hard and he had Draco slammed against the stone wall faster than he could register his own actions. There was a gasp from behind and he knew it was most likely Narcissa, but he paid it no mind. Everyone else in the room faded away and he focused on Draco.

Grey eyes locked with his and they stared each other down for a moment .

"I know I can't beat him. I know He will beat me. Kill me. But I'll be damned if He walks away unscathed."

Harry backed away from Draco, not breaking eye contact until he was completely out of his personal space.

Harry turned back and looked over at the Order and then turned to Bellatrix.

"Again."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco brushed past everyone as he heard the curse being called again. He wouldn't sit back and watch Harry being tortured. There was something wrong, something he wasn't being told and he needed to know. He made his way back to their room and sat down, waiting for the black haired git to finish his stupidity training.

As he sat there a thought struck him and he walked over to Hermione's room she shared with his mom and aunt. She was the brains so she would know what was going on. He looked around the room as he walked in. He had been in it before but he hadn't paid it much attention. There were two beds and a table and dresser like in Harry's. Aside from that not much else was different. The one thing that caught his eye quickly was the absence of something.

"Where are all the books?" He was sure the last time he had come in here there was a small stack of books on one of the dressers. Draco searched the room for a few minutes but he couldn't find any. He sagged down on to one of the beds and let out a sigh. There was nothing in the room. Nothing.

"Of course there isn't." He said to the empty air around him. He should have guessed the trio had gotten very good at packing light and moving quickly. How may times had scouts returned to the manor bruised bloodied and empty handed. When a second team was sent out with them they always came back without a shred of evidence. No camp sight, no forgotten supplies, not even a stray hair.

"If I needed to pack and run in mere seconds what would I use?" He looked around the room once more. Granger might be number one in their class, but he was a close second. After a minute he spotted something on the floor near a pile of clothes. A bag. It was small, too small to be useful.

"Unless…" Draco walked of and picked it up. He opened the little beaded sack and listened as a whole library shifted and tumbled around itself. Draco closed the bag and headed back to Harry's room, making sure to ward the doors so no one could enter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ENOUGH!" Molly shouted and sent a killing curse at Bellatrix. Harry summoned a tray and blocked it without even looking up from the red head twitching on the floor. Once again a small pile of galleons and sickles sat between two of the trio.

The Order refused to leave the room after what they saw. The trio agreed to let them stay on the condition that no on interfered. So far no one was living up to that promise.

Molly was crying hysterically while Arthur held her and cursed at Bellatrix. The mad witch ignored them all and focused on the boy sniveling before her. She held him as long as she could until she felt a shift inside of him. She stopped the curse and returned to Hermione's side.

"Coward" Tonks shouted at her as Molly and Arthur ran over to Ron. The twin were too scared to move and still a little afraid of their brother. Bella snarled at her niece but Hermione's hand held her in place.

"You could have KILLED him! You could have destroyed his mind!" Molly shouted between sobs. Ron was slowly coming back to himself.

"Oh he is fine. I stopped before I felt him break." Bella said looking at her nails, smirking at the dry blood trapped under them. Her smirk turned to a frown when they were cleared of the evidence. She looked up to see Hermione putting her wand back in her pocket.

"What do you mean 'before you felt him break'?" Remus asked.

"Have you ever tortured someone?" She asked in sickly sweet tone. Remus shook his head completely appalled by the idea. "No? Well when you do you create a connection with that person and you can feel as their body shuts down. You can feel them give up. Feel them break."

The room looked at her. No one had ever cast this curse so they didn't know what she meant by it.

"It's like when you kill someone." Harry said and the room turned to him in shock. "Your soul breaks. It's proof of what you just did. A permanent reminder of that person. When you crucio someone you feel them being tortured. You feel what you're doing to them."

"It's a very intimate connection to make." Bellatrix said, draping herself on Hermione with a salacious smile.

"H-how…long?" Ron's meek voice asked. The room turned its attention back to the recently tortured red head.

"Six and a half" Hermione said, once again counting her money.

"Ha ha, you suck Harry" he wheezed out.

Harry flipped him off and headed for the stairs.

Harry made his way upstairs, passing a few members that couldn't stomach their 'training session'. When he reached for the door to his room he hit the floor, his body burning as if a thousand hot pokers had stabbed into him. The pain passed quickly and he took a moment to recover. Looking up at his door he studied it close. He found two dozen wards and booby traps. Sighing he sent a patronus to Draco. The stag hit the wards and turned back. He sent it again and watched the same thing happen. Letting out a frustrated growl he pushed himself up and began to work on taking down the over-done protections.

It took over an hour as Ron and Hermione had refused to help him. When he was able to safely enter the room he found Draco reading over the last of Hermione's notes. For the first time he cursed her brilliant mind.

"You're committing suicide." Draco said as he looked up from the parchment in his hand. Harry closed the door behind him casting several spells over it.

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up Potter and answer me!" Draco shouted at him.

"Answer you what?"

"Are you going to let him kill you?" the blonde asked, a fire burning bright in his stormy eyes.

"He has to." Draco flipped the book on his lap and stood up to pace across the room. "Draco?"

"No! No all the books say a human horocrux cannot be made. It's impossible."

"And yet here I am."

"Shut up."

"It's true. You read Hermione's notes, you read the books. It all makes sense."

"No it can't be."

"It is. Draco it's why I'm the 'chosen one'. He has to kill me."

"And who kills Him?"

"Hermione or Ron, whichever gets the shot off first."

Draco turned to him with tears in his eyes. "There has to be…"

"There isn't." Harry said holding his gaze. They had looked everywhere for another way and so had Dumbledore, there wasn't one. "I told you I wouldn't survive this. I can't survive this."

"Fuck you Potter." With that Draco collapsed into sobs.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hit that giant blue button and let me know what you think.**

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**TRIGGER!TRIGGER! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS. FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANY QUESTION OR PERSONAL COMMENTS YOU DO NOT WANT READ BY OTHER.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

The next few days the basement had been packed with members watching the trio train. The three had decided 'to hell with it' and were now showing off the skills and spells they had learned throughout their years and while on the run. Even Bellatrix was impressed with the three, something that greatly disturbed the members of the light. A noticeable absence from the sessions was Draco. The obnoxious blonde boy had taken to spending his time with his mother. The twins had made a joke about it once and found themselves on the receiving end of Harry's wand, a place they vowed they would never be again. When Draco was told about it he did smirk a little, which boosted Harry's confidence. Draco had only once brought up the trio's plan to the dark haired boy. Harry had told him the plan was final and that he wouldn't speak about it anymore.

It bothered Draco greatly. Harry was the boy who lived, a legend since birth, and yet he accepted his fate so easily. Surrendered so completely to it and even found some twisted sort of peace with it. Hermione and Ron had been no help to him either, saying the same thing Harry had. Draco had taken the books from Hermione and was spending his days with his mother locked in Hermione's room. She would read some muggle literature that the bushy haired girl had given her and he would study Horcruxes. He quickly came to the same conclusion that they had. He broke down in a fit of sobs again and curled up into his mother's arms. How decided to talk to Harry once again that night.

The trio had skipped training that day and sat down to discuss the final plans with Remus and Moody. Since their last talk word had spread that Bellatrix had joined the light along with the Malfoys. That of course wasn't completely true, but the Dark Lord in his haste to secure his hold over pure-bloods killed Lucius as a show of strength. Being the over paranoid coward that he was Lucius saw the curse coming before it was cast. He fought back and tried to run. His last ditch effort to escape his Lord did more for the Order's numbers than anything they had done since the war had started. Lucius Malfoy, the man who lost a fight to a house elf, had injured the Dark Lord. Spilled his blood and made him cry out in pain before tripping over his own robes and losing his wand. Truth be told if that hadn't happened he may have escaped the Dark Lord.

The whole fight had happened in front of the Inner Circle who had been given strict orders not to interfere with Malfoy's punishment. Severus had taken great pleasure in retelling the scene in a letter to the trio. They had read it in private and laughed a bit before Harry, with a solemn look, turned the letter over to Draco and Narcissa. Bellatrix stood behind them and read the letter out loud, bursting into hysterics when she was done. Narcissa gave and much more subdued giggle while Draco shook his head at his father's downfall. "Death by fashion" he said as he handed the letter back to Harry. Harry did his best not to laugh at the quip but couldn't keep the smile from his face. Bellatrix was pushed to tears of laughter by the comment and for the first time since being captured she wished she was at her Lord's side just to for that moment. That fleeting thought did not amuse Hermione who decided a round of 'training' was indeed in order. Ron headed downstairs and shared the news with the rest of the Order, high fiving Bella while she followed Hermione unknowingly to the basement. Molly offered to cook a comforting meal for the two Malfoys upstairs and Ron told her Narcissa would probably appreciate a cake in celebration better.

Harry headed for his room for to relax for a bit after that. Arthur had sent a note home saying people in the office were asking about the light and how to join, even some once associated with the Death Eaters. Harry laid down on his bed with a smile on his face. He knew things were going better than he could have ever hoped for. The Dark Lord was losing powers and support, Draco was safe, Ron and Hermione were safe, and the Order looked like it might actually win this thing. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, retreating into his mind for a minor escape.

As he drifted off to sleep he felt something invade his mind and a slight smirk crossed his face. 'Let Him come' he thought as the world faded away. Harry's mind began to flash images he knew he wasn't creating. Images of his friends dying, the Order losing the war, and Hogwarts in ruin filled his sleeping form. Harry however had no intention of letting Voldemort continue to traipse through his mind unimpeded. As the images grew darker Harry began to let his own memories fill his mind. He started with Bellatrix's capture and picked select memories of His most loyal bowing and scraping at Hermione's feet. Obeying unspoken commands without second thought and submitting completely to the young witch. He followed with the trio's attack at the manor and made sure include as many images of the most feared Death Eaters as he could being slaughtered like fish in a barrel. The more Harry forced from his own memories the more the fabricated images from Voldemort faded, but Harry could still feel the wizard in his mind. Voldemort didn't try and force his way further in Harry's mind, he didn't search for information or clues as to their plans, he just sat and watched what Harry showed him. After a few minutes Harry decided enough was enough and he wanted his mind back to himself. Harry focused on the foreign presence in his mind and pushed at it. It didn't move. He focused again and pushed again with the same result. Harry felt around in his mind, felt the parasitic entity that calmly took up residence there and realized something he should have known by now; he should have listened to Hermione and never let the Dark Lord in.

Harry began to panic as he felt something he had never experienced before. Harry began to feel something attaching itself to his mind. He struggled against it with all his will power to once again force the Dark Lord out but he failed. He felt something stab into his mind followed by another and another. He cried out in pain and clawed at his head to try and relieve the pressure that had built up in it. After a seconds everything stopped and went away but Harry knew something wasn't right.

_'Hello Harry Potter.'_ The now familiar voice echoed through his mind Harry opened his eyes. He darted them around the room and found he was by himself. Well, almost by himself. _'This is your headquarters? Pathetic.' _Harry felt his heart rate increase but tried to keep calm. _'Not so blusterous now are we?' _Harry didn't answer, he kept his eyes glued to the floor. _'I asked you a question boy.'_

"What the fuck do you want Tom?" Harry finally spoke, knowing that Voldemort wold be able to hear him. He didn't understand what was going on, he just knew it was bad. _'Worried are we Mister Potter.'_

Again Harry stayed silent. _'Don't tell me your little mudblood didn't tell you about this.' _When Harry remained silent Voldemort laughed. _'She didn't tell you. Or perhaps I know something she doesn't. I bet that will burn her up when you tell her.' _Harry shut his eyes and tried to remember everything Hermione had ever told him about his connection with Voldemort. _'Let me make it easy for you. Nagini obeys me because I created her. Part of me is in her, much like with you. I can control her now I want to know if I can do the same with you.'_ Harry felt his anger and worry bubble to the surface. He was picked a few choice words and was about to let loose on the mad man in his mind but was stopped. _'Perfect timing.' _The words echoed through Harry's mind as he watched Draco close the door.

"You know I think they're warming up to us." The blonde said in a sincere tone. Harry felt his body go numb all over as his heart nearly stopped. Then he stood up and walked over to over to the other boy. _'Just like Nagini.' _Harry fought and tried to speak, tried to stop walking, tried to do anything only to find he couldn't. He couldn't control his body.

Draco headed over to a nightstand, his back still turned to Harry, completely oblivious to the mental struggle his lover was having. Draco was moving around pieces of parchment and books looking for a spell he had written down to stop internal bleeding when he felt Harry behind him.

Harry felt sick walking up to Draco. His eyes roamed the blonde's body like it was a piece of meat. _'I think I'm going to fuck him.' _A hand drifted over to Harry's belt and took it off, letting it drop to the floor. _'Impressive' _the Dark Lord's voice echoed again as Harry felt his hand begin to grab and tug at himself through his pants. Harry could feel the Dark Lord's excitement grow as the man channelled the feeling to Harry's body.

By the time Harry was behind Draco his member starting to harden. One arm slipped around Malfoy's lithe body and pulled him close. Draco smirked as he felt the bulge press into his ass.

"My my, someone is feeling naughty." He was spun around and pulled into a kiss so fast he only registered what was happening when he felt Harry's tongue plod into his mouth.

The kiss was hard and Draco felt like his lips would burst. Harry wasted no time in reaching down and unzipping his pants. Harry stepped back and pulled Draco with him, forcing the blonde to his knees. Draco looked up at Harry completely confused. He had been rough before but something was different this time. Harry looked down at Draco with a sneer and thrust his cock forward. Draco corked an eyebrow and went to get up from his knees. He would not be treated like this. Before he could move stand Harry grabbed the back of his hair and yanked on it. Draco went to cry out but Harry's stiff member into Draco mouth gagging the boy. Draco put his hands on Harry's thighs and was going to push him back when he felt a wand pressed to cheek.

"Suck." The word was clear as day and Draco felt a shiver make its way up his spine. This wasn't Harry.

Hesitantly he began to move his head along the thick rod. A low groan hit his ears and the hand tangled in his hair tightened causing Draco to wince a little. Draco kept a slow pace, not taking all of Harry into his mouth, as his mind tried to figure out what was going on. When he decided on a plan he slowly began to go for his wand.

"Na aha Draco. Wouldn't want to join daddy now would we?"

The voice chilled Draco and he stopped moving. Looking up into Harry's face he found two burning red eyes looking down on him. Draco's eyes went wide and he jumped back reaching for his wand. With a sweep of Harry's hand Voldemort tossed Draco across the room and onto the bed.

"Accio" the simple word pulled Draco's wand from his hand and it floated over to 'Harry's' hand.

A grin crossed Harry's face as he walked over towards the defenseless Malfoy. Draco went to run for the door but was quickly bound to the bed. Ropes shot out from Harry's wand and tied him down. A chuckle came from the dark haired boy as he strolled closer to his bound prey. Draco pulled at the ropes, ignoring the pain that shot through his wrists and ankles as the rough lines bit into his skin.

"Harry. Harry what's going on!" Draco yelled out, hoping that someone would hear him.

Harry came to a stop at the side of the bed leaned over Draco, locking scared grey with sadistic red and smiling.

"Harry isn't here, you know that Draco." That serpent voice hissed in his face. Draco felt a chill and the soft duvet touch his back and began to struggle again. He looked down and confirmed his worry. He was naked. "This will fun" that vial voice hissed out a soft hand ran over his pale body. Tears sprang to Draco's eyes and he began yelling for help but the wards on the room had a built in silencing charm and he knew it was firmly in place. Draco watched Harry begin to remove his clothes from his body. Voldemort could have used a divesto on them but he wanted to scare the blonde traitor some more and he could feel Harry struggling for control again.

Harry stood before the bed and looked down on the crying blonde tied to it. Voldemort sneered at the site before and cringed at the thought of him actually giving this snivelling poof his mark. And at that he had an idea. A devilish smile spread across his face and he held out his hand. Draco watched Harry's wand float over and land in the out stretched limb. Draco tried in vain to get away from the possessed body of his lover as it crawled towards him. Harry came to rest just outside of Draco touch, he close enough that the blonde could feel the heat radiating off him but, thankfully, was not touching, yet.

"Pay close attention Draco, because if you survive this war you will find yourself in this position for as long as I live." Draco started cry anew, yelling for help and begging Harry to stop this. Harry slowly scouted up the bed until his hardness pressed against Draco who screamed and begged for this to stop.

"I think not" Voldemort said with a smile on his face. He reached down and took hold of Harry's member in his hand. "If I were you I'd relax." With that he shoved himself into Draco up to the hilt. Draco screamed out in utter agony and Harry felt like ripping his own body apart to stop this. A chuckle echoed out and covered up both their cries of pain and anger as Voldemort stilled himself in Draco, relishing the feel of the boy. "I bet daddy would be so proud." He taunted the crying boy below him as he pulled out and forced himself back in. "Do you know what would make him ever prouder Draco?"

He asked repeating the move as Draco felt warm liquid running down his thighs. "My mark." The words didn't register to Draco but Harry found himself fighting with everything he had. He watched as his own wand in his own hand stretched out and gently placed itself on Draco's pale, unblemished skin. Draco felt his arm being burned and knew what it meant but didn't have it in him to fight. As the mark slowly seared it's way on to his flesh Voldemort let out a laugh and trust in Draco again. Harry felt the hold on his mind weaken as the Dark Lord split his energy and he channeled all his anger into one thought. Harry focused his energy on the man invading his mind and forced him out.

The numbness left his body and he could feel everything. The sweat covering his body, his throbbing member, and the slick blood coating his thighs. Harry looked down at Draco's trembling body and was frozen solid. Eventually the blonde looked up at the person above him and found hollow emerald green eyes looking at him.

"H-Harry." The stuttered word brought reality crashing down on Harry and he slowly eased out of Draco, completely limp. He waved his wand and the ropes that had been biting into Draco's skin disappeared.

"I am so sorry. I am so so sorry" Harry whispered. Draco felt tears well up in his eye. Harry was too scared to touch, too frightened that he would scare him. Draco brought his knees to his chest and curled into a ball and began to cry. Harry sat and watched him, still muttering he was sorry, still too scared to touch him.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**TRIGGER!TRIGGER! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS. FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANY QUESTION OR PERSONAL COMMENTS YOU DO NOT WANT READ BY OTHER.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

Bellatrix and Narcissa had to be sedated. They had rightfully tried to rip Harry apart and the boy who lived would have let them. He wanted to die. He deserved to. Molly had taken over Draco's care after Narcissa was sedated. She healed him as best she could. Draco was able to tell her a few spells before he completely shut down. Once Bellatrix and Narcissa were secured and Draco was in good hands Hermione and Ron hauled the boy out of headquarters and apparated before anyone could stop them.

The three ended up on a former pig farm that was near the World Quidditch Cup field. As soon as their feet hit the ground Ron wheeled back punched Harry. A crack echoed through the empty field as Harry fell to the floor. Hermione drew her wand hit him with a crucio. Harry hit the floor convulsing and stayed flopping around in the mud and shite mixture until Hermione felt the shift Bella had talked about. She stopped the curse and walked up to the twitching boy and kicked hit in his ribs.

"How could you be so STUPID?!" She shouted at him. Ron was pacing back and forth with his wand out should anything happen. "I told you not to let him in Harry! He could have killed everyone, he could have found out where headquarters is!"

Harry coughed up some blood and wheezed out "I-di-didn't leave the room."

"No you locked yourself in there with Draco instead." Ron spat out at him.

Before they knew what happened a surge of anger and self-hatred filled Harry and he shot to his feet with his wand drawn. A stupify hit Ron and the red head was blasted across the field, his bones breaking with both the impact of the curse and his body hitting the ground. Movement from the corner of his eye had him crouching as a full body bind sailed over head. Harry spun out and turned his wand on Hermione a curse already on his lips as he did. The two friends engaged each other and soon the once serene field was turned into a battle ground. The ground and trees around them were blown apart as slicing hexes, body binds, and bombardas were exchanged. Ron slowly searched his mind for healing spells Hermione had taught him as the two combated.

Harry lost himself in the battle. He didn't see Hermione or Ron or anything. He just felt a whirlwind inside himself. His emotions felt like glass shards whirling around inside him, slicing, ripping, and tearing every piece of him they could reach. His hand shook and his fingers went numb. Tears blurred his vision and his head swam. A burning lump clogged his throat and held the acid bile in his esophagus. The ground next to him blew apart as if he had stepped on a land mine. The blasted took his already weak legs out from under him. His back hit the ground and forced the lump and bile out of his mouth and covered his face and shirt. He turned his head and spit out the foul tasting waste and tried to rise to his feet again.

A weak stupify hit him from behind and forced him face first into the filthy ground. Still he tried to stand, his grip on his wand as tight as he could get it though he couldn't feel the piece of wood. He couldn't feel anything. His body was fighting to stand and collapse at the same time. As his anger and burning hatred tried to push him to his feet an invisible weight forced him back down. He felt his throat swell shut and he gasped for air, each searing his lungs. His eyes burned and he couldn't see anything around him. He told his body what to do and failed to follow his commands. He'd pull a leg under and as he stood it would and drop him back down. At some point his wand had been lost in the disgusting mixture that covered him.

He was a sad and pathetic sight to Ron and Hermione. The savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, their only hope was flailing around in shit and mud, unable to stand as if his own body thought him undeserving of such an act. And Harry himself knew it was right. While Draco laid cold and crying, empty in the arms of one of the warmest and most loving women on the planet he laid in a pile of shit near the ruins of a once shining beacon for international unity, a beacon destroyed because of him. Because he survived and within him survived the cruelest man known to wizarding kind. Harry clawed at his face, at the scar that was proof of that fact. He clawed at the intangible connection that he had opened. The invisible string that Voldemort used to control him like a puppet.

A broken cry rushed out of his mouth. The sound and following echo didn't register to him but both Ron and Hermione flinched at the sound. The strangled cry of both a victim after an attack and a guilty assailant echoed through the empty land. Small sobs followed and both Ron and Hermione stood and watched as he broke completely. He was the last one to do so. Hermione had wept for her parents and the end of her childhood the night before she sent them to Australia.

Ron had his break down mid-hunt, he had cried and screamed and shouted and left them in the woods. Harry was the only one who hadn't lost it. He worked it out through fights and the odd fling with Draco when both time and conditions allowed it, but it was never enough. This was it. 'Baptism by fire' Hermione thought to herself as she watched him vomit again. As humble as Harry was about his legend both Ron and Hermione knew that deep down he had always believed he would live. He believed he would be able to save the world and protect everyone he loved and that no one but the dark wizards and witches would be killed. He believed the fantasy just enough that it shielded him from reality.

With Dumbledore's death and the revelation about him being a horcrux that fantasy had disappeared. He truly began to face his mortality and the only light he had was Draco. Draco who he would kill and die for. Draco who he loved. Draco who he endangered trying to prove a point. Trying to prove how strong he was. Trying to prove to himself that he could survive. Proving to himself that he was weak. Proving to himself that the fantasy was just that and that he was too weak to protect anyone.

"Ron." The quiet call broke through to his consciousness and he looked over to his closest friends and allies. To his brother and sister. Ron stumbled over to Hermione who whispered to him, "Go back to headquarters and if they haven't already, tell them they need to move." Ron nodded his head and apparated away. Hermione stood there and didn't say a word to Harry, she waited for him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ron limped in on Moody and Remus shouting at each other while Tonks and his father held them apart.

He lifted his wand into the air and let out a bang. The room went silent and all eyes turned to him. He saw their shock register on their faces at his condition. He could feel his face and hand swollen, and his recently healed ribs burned with every breath he took. "Shut up and listen" he wheezed out before anyone could think to say something. "We need to leave now. Do we another safe house?"

The room just stared at him as if they didn't understand the question. "This place has been compromised we need to leave. Now."

"What are you talking about boy?" Moody snarled and wrenched his arm from Arthur's grasps.

"The Death Eaters know where we are we need to leave now." Ron saw everyone draw breathe and cut them off before anyone could speak. "I will answer all of your questions later but we need to leave now! This isn't a joke."

Remus pulled free of Tonks' grasp and walked up to Ron until the two were chest to chest. "You three will answer every question do you understand."

Ron shoved the man back with as much force as he could muster. "Yeah, now can we get the fuck out of here before we're all killed."

Remus turned to Arthur and nodded. The Weasley patriarch drew his wand and left the building. Tonks placed her wand to her throat and spoke with a booming voice. "Everyone gather your things we are moving."

Ron stood staring at the three in front of him as their current headquarters sprang to life. He could hear people scurrying about and spells being cast. Arthur returned quickly and sent a nod to Remus as he walked past his son to help the others pack up.

"Where?" Ron asked boring into Remus. He didn't trust him; even after everything he had done for them Ron didn't trust him.

"You'll know when we get there." Remus told him and went to turn away.

Ron lunged forward and grabbed the man's arm and spun him back around. "Where?"

Remus turned red and his eyes glowed gold. A low growl rumbled from his chest but Ron simply stepped closer to him. Daring him to try something.

"Shell Cottage."

Remus snapped his head towards Moody in complete disbelief. The Auror cast both eyes on the livid werewolf.

"Fuck this non-sense Remus. They are on our side and I am tired of lying to them. They tell us everything there and we tell them everything."

Ron looked between the two men at that last statement. He saw Remus clench his jaw and flex his fists. A sneer crossed his face at the reaction. Everyone lies to them, even their own side Ron thought to himself.

"Do you know the place boy?"

Ron turned to Moody. His magical eye was on him while his other stayed glued to Remus.

"Yeah."

"Take the Blacks there then."

A sharp intake of breathe from Remus told Ron that they were not part of the move. Ron nodded at Mad-eye and made his way to the two unconscious women upstairs. He met his at the top, carrying an unconscious Draco. He must have given her a look because her gaze turned hard as steel.

"I'll not leave him. They can say what they want but I'll not leave him to die."

Ron sent her a proud smile at moved past her to get Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Within an hour the place was stripped and all traces of magic gone. Remus and Moody looked at one another before raising their wands and casting several incendios. The two men apparated away as the building was swallowed by flames.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The two men appeared on a deserted beach and began to walk. After five minutes they passed threw a barrier and a cottage appeared off in the distance.

"We should have left them." Remus said.

"And how do you think Potter and Granger would have reacted?"

"They've both been bewitched."

"You know damn well they haven't Remus."

The ex-professor picked up his stride and walked away from the limping ex-auror.

"Are we going to have to worry about him?" a hushed voice asked from seemingly nowhere. If Remus had bothered to pay attention he would have noticed Moody's magical eye glued to one spot.

"I'm not sure yet. Are your friends back?"

Ron removed the invisibility cloak when Remus entered the house. "No, not yet. I think they'll wait until most of the house has gone to bed."

"Do they know where we are?"

"Yes. I popped over and told them. Hermione saw the place, she'll get the both of them here."

Moody nodded his head and made his way to the cottage. Ron stayed outside and waited for the other members of the golden trio. He had a feeling things were going to get much worse when Harry arrived. He didn't tell the two what had happened when he got back to headquarters and he knew when they found out the Order would most likely not survive.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.**

**Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.  
**

**For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.  
**

**If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.  
**

**Title from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow._  
**

**Original title: They're in love. Fuck the War.  
**

**::::/::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**READ THIS: This story is Harry/Draco from this point on! I am considering doing one offs to continue Bella and Hermione's story in stand alone that will tie in with this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.  
**

**TRIGGER!TRIGGER! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS. FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANY QUESTION OR PERSONAL COMMENTS YOU DO NOT WANT READ BY OTHER.  
**

**::::/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Act 2**

It took nearly half the night but the two Gryffindors eventually arrived. Ron walked out and met them at the barrier.

"Everyone arrive alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head and took a look at Harry. The boy had a few bruises that were quickly healing with the aid of magic.

"Everyone's here." He said. He looked around to make sure no one was near them. Several lights in the house had gone on when they crossed the barrier and Ron was sure most of, if not all, the house was awake.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked the tense looking red head.

He cleared his throat and looked to the both of his friends. "They're hiding something from us. Remus wants us to lay everything out on the table and I told him we would just to get him to shut up. Moody jumped in and said that they would do so as well. Remus looked ready to rip his head off but Mad-eye ignored him." Hermione took a moment to calm herself before looking back at Ron.

"Is that all they said?"

"About that, yeah. Something else happened though and I don't think you two will like it."

"What is it?"

"They wanted to leave them behind." There was no need to specify who would have been left.

Harry didn't wait for anything else to be said, he drew his wand and headed for the cottage.

Ron and Hermione followed close behind him trying to get him to calm down a bit but he was having none of it.

The back door opened and Harry didn't even check who it was before he fired off a stupefy. Ron and Hermione yelled at him but he didn't hear them. Harry stormed into the cottage and found Arthur on the floor with the twins and Molly standing over him. Remus growled at the trio and drew his wand but Tonks stopped him as Ron and Hermione stopped Harry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Remus yelled.

"You were going to leave them! Are you kidding me!" Harry yelled back trying to break loose of Hermione and Ron's hold on him.

Remus didn't say anything but he didn't back down either. Everyone in the room had a hand on their wand as they waited to see what would happen.

The two stared each other down for a long moment until a voice broke through all the tension. A barely whispered "Harry" had his attention as well as the rooms.

They all turned to find Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked meek if that was even possible for him. Hermione and Ron felt Harry go weak in their grasps but they held him tight and made sure he stayed on his feet.

Draco didn't move his eyes from Harry. There was a weariness there that had never been before, the trust was no longer there. Draco looked afraid him and that was what knocked the wind out of Harry. All he wanted to do was take Draco in his arms and protect him but he knew he couldn't.

"You're not him."

The words were small, quiet, but they said more than any speech, action, or promise could. Their tone conveyed hurt, worry, anger, but most of all love. There would be no forgiveness, not for a very long time. But there was hope that one day they would move past what had happened.

"Not who?"

Harry turned his attention back to the man he was about to kill. His father's last remaining friend. Harry had forgotten about everyone when he turned to Draco, he barely felt the arms holding him up right. Now he was plunged back into reality. He saw Arthur still on the floor, Molly with a mix of fear and anger standing over him, the twins with their wands out, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Fleur, everyone looking at him. All waiting to see what would happen next.

"What are you not telling us?" Harry asked, turning to Remus.

The older werewolf looked at him a little shocked. He drew a blank face and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Harry we are trying to help you."

"By leaving Draco behind! By leaving him to the Death Eaters! To Lucius and the Dark Lord!"

"Harry you…"

"Shut up Remus! This is what is going to happen; we are taking Hogwarts, we are taking the school and then I will take Him! That's it, nothing more. So no more lies, no more plans. That is all we are going to do."

"And what about after the war? Huh! What about then when all those on His side lie their way out of Azkaban again, we need to make examples out of them."

Harry looked at Remus confused. "What are you taking about?"

A cry rang out from behind them and before Harry could move Molly was at Draco's side holding him up as he griped his arm.

"All marked Death Eaters will receive the kiss." Remus said. Harry snapped back to look at him. "No exceptions."

"Fuck you."

"It has already been written."

"I doubt His ministry has made that a law."

"No, but when this is over I will make sure it becomes one" a normally quiet voice said.

Harry looked over to Kingsley. The man was serious, his expression showing no sign of shame or regret.

"So your solution is to kill everyone?!" Hermione asked completely astonished. Harry was beginning to feel his arm breaking in her grasp.

"It is the best way."

"Bullshit!" the three cried out in unison. Some were shocked to find Ron just as pissed as Harry and Hermione. That shock doubled when he spoke again.

"So your solution to bridging the gap and ending all this hatred and bigotry is to kill an entire generation and what…hope that their kids don't seek revenge. All you'd do is create another Dark Lord. Fuck you'd create a whole slew of them!"

The room was quiet. Some members were appalled at the plans they heard laid out in front of them. They knew a plan was in place and waiting for the fall of the Dark Lord but they didn't know what it was. Mass murder was not what they signed up for, that wasn't what the light stood for.

"You have to understand we need to make a statement." Remus tried again.

"Like He did when He took over. Taking people's wands and throwing them in Azkaban!" Hermione shot at him.

"Moody was the one who came up with the plan!" Remus shouted trying to figure a way out of this argument. The trio turned to the man they were beginning to see as a new mentor and waited for him to speak.

The ex-auror stepped up and looked the three in the eye. "Yes, that was my plan." Before they could draw breathe to start cursing him he spoke up again. "Before they started helping us." He said motioning to Draco.

"Are you saying you're no longer in favour of this plan?" Harry asked, breaking free of the arms holding him to place himself between Draco and the Moody. Mad-eye smirked at the move but nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"She did." He said pointing over to Hermione.

The room turned to the girl that could very well be a future Minister of Magic.

"And how did I do that?" She asked, never lowering her wand even though most had.

"You got Black. I was one of the ones that tried to break her in the beginning. A whole team was assembled but we didn't make a dent in her loyalty, her devotion to Him. You got her to give him up after a few days. The most loyal and psychotic witch in this whole war is on our side. Her sister, one of the most talented students besides yourself, is on our side. The heir to Malfoy, the house they all look to for guidance in hard times is on our side." He said looking over to Remus trying to get the man to see his point. "If we live and if we win you are right. This needs to stop here. We need them just as much as Harry."

"No! They are taking advantage of him!" Remus shouted.

"How many do you think will stay by the Dark Lord's side when the Black and Malfoy house stand with us? Huh. How many do you think will sneak away and hide when they see that even Bellatrix Lestrange, who shouted her love for him from the highest cell we had, is fighting against him? We need them."

The room stood silent for a long minute. They knew what Mad-eye said was right. Bellatrix scared the living hell out of the death eaters when she was with them now she would fight against them. Rumours were going around that Lucius had met his end at the hands of his master but nothing was confirmed. Draco was the next in line and the leader of his generation of cowards as his father had been. No doubt his housemates would be looking for him on the battle field and following his lead. They needed them.

A loud crash from upstairs signified Narcissa or Bellatrix had awoken. Draco moved to head back up to them but Hermione stopped him. She told him to relax, that she would handle them. He thanked her and looked back at the room of people who were deciding his fate and that of his mother's and aunt's. In the end these people would shape the future of the wizarding world. He looked over to Harry and nearly cried at the knowledge that he would not see any of what he was going to die for.

Harry saw the pain cross his face and knew what he was thinking of, what he had promised to tell the Order, thought even now he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I have a question for you now boy." Moody said drawing everyone's attention back to him. He waited until Harry had his eyes on him before asking. "How did you lot find the horcruxes?"

It had been killing Moody since he found out about them. Even his magical eye couldn't identify them for what they were. He would see that they were surrounded by magic but that was it. It looked like any other charmed or enchanted item, nothing as sinister as what they truly were.

"Harry's connection with The Dark Lord." Harry looked over to Draco when he spoke.

Harry was many things but a Slytherin wasn't one of them. If Draco didn't feel it was a good idea to let those in the room know the true extent of his connection with Voldemort then he would follow that lead.

"I don't understand. I thought you severed that connection." Moody said as he bore into Harry.

"I can't sever it as long as He is still alive. I can use it to our advantage though."

"What do you mean by that. How?"

"I can sense the horcruxes when they are near. That's why Dumbledore sent us to find them and not another member. You wouldn't have been able to find them."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Best guess is that it has to do with our connection, exactly how I have no idea."

Moody looked at him for a long moment, studying him. He knew Harry was not saying something.

"It's been a long day. Get some rest."

Ron tugged on Harry's arm and led him towards the staircase. Draco was a few steps ahead of them and on his way to check on his mother and aunt. He knew even no matter what he said they would seek revenge. He needed to convince them to turn their anger to the one who had done it. He needed to convince them to shift their anger to the Dark Lord and not Harry.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::

**READ THIS: The following chapters will focus on Harry and Draco!  
**


End file.
